Why Me?
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny has information about the Order that Voldemort wants. When Ginny doesn't cooperate with him she is taken to his castle where she will be tortured in the worst way imaginable.
1. Graduation

Chapter One – Graduation

This was the day, the day that Ginny Weasley would be leaving Hogwarts and stepping out into the 'harsh world', as her brother Ron liked to call it. Ginny couldn't believe how quickly the years had gone by. It seemed like yesterday she had first gotten off of the boats that took all first years across the lake to Hogwarts. She could still remember how her mother had said she was glad that Ginny was in Gryffindor.

Ginny's magic mirror named Tina startled her out of her thoughts when she complimented her on her looks.

"You look great dear. Now get to the ceremony before they start. You don't want to miss this." Tina said.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late." Ginny yelled while throwing her down.

"Hey!" Tina yelled. "I am breakable you know."

Ginny rushed over to see if she was ok. "I'm so sorry Tina, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine dear, don't worry about me. You have more important things to worry about." Tina said.

Once the words "fine" had escaped her mirrors lips Ginny had dashed out of the dorms and was on her way towards the Quidditch field. Right as she arrived on the field Professor Dumbledore asked for all students to take a seat for the ceremony was about to begin.

As Ginny sat down in her assigned seat she noticed her family, which was very easy to spot in a crowd due to their matching red hair, the same hair that made Ginny stand out in the sea of graduates. All of her brothers were waving and cheering, along with her dad Arthur and her sobbing mother Molly. Ginny returned the wave and blew them all a kiss.

"May I have your attention please." At the sound of Dumbledore's voice everyone present hushed.

"Another year is gone. Your time at Hogwarts was hopefully well spent. On account of all of the professors and myself we want to congratulate you on your outstanding achievements. This year has gotten the highest OWLs this school has seen in a long time.

"Now I know no one likes long speeches so I will let our valedictorian say hers. Mrs. Weasley if you would please."

As Ginny stood up she felt all eyes on her. The podium seemed like it wasn't getting any closer. After finally reaching it she turned to the graduates and their parents. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and then proceeded to say her farewell speech.

"We have done it. We have made it through seven years and now we are to find are way in the wizarding world. I would like to take the time to thank all of the professors and the headmaster. Without your guidance we wouldn't be as prepared for life after Hogwarts as we are now.

"I want to congratulate everyone for all of their hard work not only in studies but also in keeping our school functioning and safe. I hope you all go on to become successful workers. Here is to you. You have done it!"

Ginny took off her pointy black hat and threw it into the air along with all 200 other graduating students.

By the time Ginny got off the stage her family and friends were surrounding her. Her mother grabbed onto her and after a minute without air, Ginny pulled away only to be kissed by her boyfrind Chet Vachel.

"Good job love, you did a great job. I couldn't be more proud of you." Chet said. Before Ginny could thank him his lips came crashing down on hers again.

"Just because you are her boyfriend doesn't mean you can kiss her in front of me." Ron huffed. "Its gross."

"Sorry Ron. If you don't like it you can always feel free to look the other way."

Ron lightly punched him on the arm in a friendly way while saying, "Like I would want to look."

After what seemed like hours Ginny disentangled herself from her large family and went to her room to take a shower before she had to leave. It was a very hot summer day and her black gown wasn't helping her cool off.

On her way back to the Gryffindor tower Ginny thought about her hopefully soon to be fiancé Chet. How she had been so luck to be his fiancé was beyond her. Chet came from a school of witchcraft and wizardry named Zauber, which is located in Germany. He had come to the United Kingdom in hopes of finding a new life. As it happened, her stumbled upon her. More like fell actually.

It had been a year ago when Ginny had been looking for school supplies when an 18 year old tripped and took her down with him. When she had opened her eyes to see how was on top of her she never expected to see someone as handsome and friendly as him. His dark brown eyes almost looked black and seemed to look into her soul. As he removed himself from her she noticed his body was skinny but muscular and once standing was a good 6-foot. She had to admit he was a hunk.

Ginny looked up to find herself looking at the portrait of the fat lady. She said the password "graduation" and proceeded to go up to her dorm. There she took off her clothing and stepped into the steaming shower. Once done Ginny wrapped a fluffy white towel around her middle and walked to her dresser were she found her favorite shirt and jeans.

Taking out her comb she brushed her hair while humming a song. Her hair now touched the middle of her back and was slightly wavy. She loved how her hair was darker then the rest of her families, blood red instead of orange. Her dull brown eyes were the only thing that Ginny wished she could change about her body. Besides that she looked good. She was finally 5 foot 6 and her body, which had been slow to develop, was now very curvy.

A rustling sound caught Ginny's attention. With a quick motion she turned around with her wand out at the ready. She saw nothing and decided that her imagination was toying with her. She relaxed as she went into the bathroom and put on her makeup.

"Ginny, watch out!" Tina yelled.

Ginny wondered what had caused her to yell and turned around to see what was the matter. What she saw was a man in a black cloak with red eyes, and a lipless smile.


	2. Surprise

Chapter two – Surprise

Ginny knew who it was that grabbed her and pulled her stiff body to his. Her eyes bulged when her body was smashed against his. His whole body seemed to radiate evil and was very cold. His hand was clamped over her mouth but he didn't need to worry. Even though she wanted to scream her voice seemed to be lost.

He Who Must Not Be Named looked down at Ginny with a look of pure delight. His sickly white face came closer to hers. Twisting her head away from his Ginny felt Voldemort chuckle. It didn't seem like the Dark Lord would now what a chuckle was and it was even more odd that he would do something that seemed so human, even though it was clear that he was anything but.

"Tell me what you know and I wont hurt you." Voldemort hissed into her ear.

"I don't know what you want." Ginny said in a meek voice.

"Oh but you do." Voldemort replied. "Tell me all there is to know about the Order of the Phoenix."

"Never." Ginny said boldly.

"Now now, you know what I am capable of. I will get this information from you one way or another so you might as well tell me now."

All Ginny could do was shake her head no and avoid the Dark Lord's eyes.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery. I'm sure all of the Hufflepuffs have more guts then you."

At this Ginny snapped her head to look in his direction. She looked him right in the eyes and narrowed hers to show that she wasn't scared of him.

"That is better." Voldemort said with a slight twitch of his mouth. "Now be a good girl and answer my question."

"I will never tell you. Why don't you just kill me now? I am taking all the information to the grave with me and no amount of pain will make them pass my lips."

"I find that to be a lie. I can read you like a book Mrs. Weasley. You are scared to death and would like to be anywhere but here. I can let you leave right now if I get the information."

"No." Was Ginny's blunt answer.

Voldemort let go of her and marched back and forward in front of her. He threw a glare at her and Ginny thanked God that looks couldn't kill because she would be six feet under by now.

"Damn it Weasley. Tell me or I will kill you here in this room." He yelled.

"Go ahead. Kill me for all I care. If you do you wont be able to get the information from me. I dare you to. Take your best shot." Ginny taunted.

"I am not one to mess with." Voldemort slammed his fist against the wall right next to Ginny's head. "Tell me or I will hit you next time."

Ginny swallowed and looked at the once perfect wall. A huge indent now scared it. Ginny slowly looked back at her captor and swallowed once more.

"I cannot tell you what you desire to know so leave me alone." Ginny whispered.

"You know all the information I wish to acquire so spill. I am trying to be patient with you but I can only control myself for so long."

"Fine, hit me. I cannot tell you anything."

He felt all of self-control fly out of the window and pulled his arm back. It came down on Ginny full force making a loud crack. The force had pushed Ginny's head into the wall and she would now need some stitches. A red handprint was quickly appearing on her face. It stung so bad that she had collapsed on the floor crying.

A voice outside of Ginny's door called out, "Ginny. Are you alright?"

"I think it is time we leave." Voldemort leaned down and easily picked Ginny up and tossed her over his shoulders. With a loud 'pop' the two apperated to an uncharted part of the world.

The loss of blood and the odd sensation of being pulled from her navel made Ginny fall into unconsciousness.


	3. Where Am I?

Chapter Three – Where Am I?

Ginny woke up to find herself on the cold hard floor. Her body was stiff and aching all over, especially her head and cheek. As she pulled herself to a sitting position she noticed that her hair was caked in dried blood.

Standing up Ginny saw that the room was dark, not because the lights were off, but because there was no windows or fire pit to provide her with light. The walls were all bear, no paintings or objects to liven the room.

Her mind tried desperately to remember where she was and how she got there, but for some reason she couldn't remember. Ginny felt something brush against her leg and looked down only to see a pack of rats run by. Panic was coursing through Ginny's veins and questions she couldn't answer were tumbling around in her head.

"Where the hell am I?" Ginny asked.

"In my dungeon." Came the cool reply of Voldemort.

At the sound of his voice she spun around on her heels to face him. He looked just as terrifying as Harry had described. Red eyes looked so snake like and his pale face made him look permanently sick. He was very tall, most likely 6 foot 2. He was nothing close to handsome, or human even, yet his body did look powerful.

"Why am I here…and what happened to my head?" Ginny said.

"You don't remember?" He chuckled.

Ginny repeated her question. "Why am I here and what happened to my head?"

Voldemort walked closer to Ginny, trapping her in a corner. There seemed to be no door or means of escape. Ginny decided not to die like a coward so she held her head high and looked him in the eye.

For a second he seemed shocked at her bravery, but his shock soon turned into a slight smile.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me what I desired when we were in Hogwarts so I brought you back here to acquire information from you. Does this ring a bell?"

A look of understanding flashed across her eyes. She remembered him hitting the wall, then her. Her hand slowly went up to her face, lightly touching the handprint that was faintly there.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. You seemed to have lost a lot of blood. I tried to wake you but no matter what I did you slept through it."

"Two days!" Ginny yelled. "What is my family thinking? They must be so worried. What are they…"

Her words abruptly stopped when Voldemort's hands pushed her against the rough wall.

"That is enough Mrs. Weasley. Now tell me about the Order and you may go."

"Do you think that I am…stupid? Like you would let me go after I tell you what you want. You would kill me. Either way, I can only leave this building dead. I'd rather get it over with if you don't mind."

Ginny spotted his wand in his back pocket and for a brief second she thought of grabbing it.

'This is your chance. Grab the wand and get the hell away from him.' Ginny felt her hand inch towards him and felt a rush of adrenaline take over her body as she grabbed his wand.

"Don't move or I will be forced to hurt you." Ginny hissed as Voldemort narrowed his eyes and raised his hand as if to hit her.

With an innocent look he took his right hand and rubbed it along his left arm. Soon popping noises filled the room. Each pop announced the arrival of a figure dressed in black, all with a wand pointed right at her. Instincts took over as Ginny shot curse after curse at the deatheaters. At first they didn't fire at her, but when five men had been knocked unconscious they began to retaliate. Ginny continued to curse all those she could get a good shot at.

Suddenly she was hit from behind and immediately ropes bound her hands and feet. Voldemort took back his wand that lay inches in front of Ginny's fallen body.

"Thank you Malfoy."

"Anything for you Master." Lucius muttered while kissing Voldemort's robe.

"Enough." Commanded Voldemort. Lucius quickly went back to his place among the deatheaters.

Once Lucius was in place Voldemort turned back to Ginny.

"Good show. I change my mind about you. Ginny Weasley, I think I will make you my wife."


	4. Like I Would Marry You

Chapter Four – Like I Would Marry You?

Ginny was shocked. Why would the Dark Lord want to marry her? Sure she was a pureblooded witch, but she was stubborn and on the good side. If this was his plan to get information out of her he was going about it the wrong way.

The words, 'I will make you my wife.' kept flashing threw her head. When she had first heard the news ten minutes ago her face had shown anger, terror, disbelief, shock, and revulsion. She was sure her face looked priceless, all scrunched up and confused.

She was hoping to high heavens that someone would jump out from behind her curtains and yell, "April fools". But since it wasn't April, and since she was a prisoner at Voldemort's castle, she highly doubted that this could be a trick.

Ginny took some comfort that the room she was currently in had huge windows which she could look out of, a warm fire that was merrily crackling, and a big bed covered in silk sheets. The view outside of the window was breath taking. There was a large lake, at least three miles long that was surrounded by a dark and foreboding forest. A garden seemed to surround the perimeter of the castle.

Ginny wished she was out there exploring it, looking for an escape route, but she knew that this room was the only part of the house she would ever be seeing.

She didn't like the fact that the bed was big enough for two people, or the fact that a nearly see-through outfit was laying on top of the bed. But what could she expect, all men thought about was sex.

'Oh my God!' Ginny thought. 'I am going to have sex with him. He is going to rape me.' Ginny broke down at the thought of sleeping with the enemy. She got down on the floor and rolled under the bed. She would hide under here until she was found or taken back home. She knew that she would have to stay away from the perverted man that would soon be her husband, making her his Dark Queen.

'Well, one thing is for sure, and that is he isn't getting into my pants.' With that last comforting thought, Ginny fell asleep amongst the dust bunnies.

As Ginny fell into a peaceful sleep Voldemort was walking briskly around the corridors. His soon to be wife hated him, no surprise there. The real problem was finding someone to marry them and it seemed he had a bad reputation. He had threatened and killed all of the good preachers and now had only one option left, Pastor John.

He had never trusted the man. His greased back limp hair and tiny beady eyes mad him look like a rat. Wormtail must be related to him.

Walking into his private office Voldemort walked to his fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Pastor John." He spoke clearly. Almost immediately a face appeared in the green flames.

"My Lord," the head said in an oily voice, "what a pleasant surprise."

"You are to wed me and my fiancé within a month. Understand?" Voldemort said. He got up from his position on the floor to leave but stopped when he heard a voice from the fireplace call him back.

"What if I do not wish to marry you and your fiancé? I am a very busy man."

"I don't care if you want to. I don't care if you don't have the time. I don't care about anything except this marriage. You will do as I say or you will no longer be a man." Voldemort yelled.

"What is that to mean _My Lord_?" Replied an annoyed John.

"I have many new weapons that I haven't used yet. You might like the nut cruncher. I think you know what it does."

A smile spread across Voldemort's face when Pastor John paled.

Taking a big gulp and clearing his throat John said, "I will wed you two in exactly a month. Till then."

Without waiting for a reply he withdrew his head from the flames.

Voldemort once again began to leave his office when a voice inside of his head caught his attention.

"Damn!" he cursed. He knew that Harry Potter, the kid who for some reason wouldn't die had heard everything he had said.

"I need to move up the date. Once she is mine she cannot escape. And just to make sure she doesn't find a way out of my castle I should cast a spell on her."

The door to Ginny's room was quietly and slowly opened. Footsteps became louder as the person who had entered walked towards the bed. Black shoes glistened in the sunlight, casting rays onto her eyes.

"Ginny where are you?" a voice called.

Ginny made a funny groaning noise, trying to tell the person to leave her alone.

"Ginny, come out from under the bed."

At this Ginny's eye shot open. Pushing herself backwards Ginny worked her way to the wall where he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Boo!"

Ginny jumped when the word was whispered into her ear. She let a small scream out when she saw Voldemort's red eyes shining in the dark.

"Come here."

Ginny shook her head and tried to move farther away from the imposing figure.

"Come here now!" he commanded.

When she once again refused to cooperate Voldemort slid under the bed, trapping her against the wall. On both sides of here were the feet of the bed. They were too big to move around.

Without warning a hand grabbed Ginny and pulled her out from under the bed in one swift motion. Ginny was now in the arms of her captor, being held like a newborn baby.

Ginny was determined to keep her eyes on the window, hoping someone would come to help her.

"Look at me." Voldemort said is a low voice.

For some reason she did. It seemed as if her body was working against her. Her mind was screaming don't do it, yet her body deafly listened.

Ginny looked into his eyes when he told her to. She never blinked or tried to look away. His eyes hypnotized her. She watched them change from a blood red to a brown color. They lost their snake-like shape and began to shrink in to normal sized eyes. His face gained more color until it was tanned. Next his hair changed to a black color and his face grew lips. Ginny could feel his once scrawny body became ripe with muscles.

In Lord Voldemort's place now stood a young man. This was the man who almost killed her when she was eleven. This was Tom Riddle.


	5. My First Dose of Pain

Chapter Five – New Body

Ginny looked at the younger version of her captor. She hated to admit that a part of her still loved this man that was standing in front of her. When he had been Lord Voldemort he had looked completely different. We she first saw him in her dorm she new that she would never like him because he was a monster. Now that monster looked like he did when he first talked to her in her first year.

'Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?' She thought. 'What have I don't to deserve this punishment?'

"Hello Ginny." Voldemort said with a slight laugh to his voice.

"Voldemort." She replied in a bitter tone.

"Don't call me that anymore. My name is Tom. It seems with my reincarnated body that we met before." When fear flashed across Ginny face he smiled and continued.

"Yes, I have many memories about you. It seems that you use to fancy me. Am I correct?"

Ginny glared at him while on the inside she was freaking out.

'He remembers me! Then that means he had the diary. Crap!'

Tom just noticed that he was still holding Ginny in his arms. In his old body he would have had to put her down by now, but with his new found strength he wasn't even getting tired. Gently putting her back onto her own two feet, Tom stepped toward the mirror that sat in the corner of his room.

'Our room now.'

"I look better then I thought I would." He said happily.

"You still look like a monster to me!" Ginny said in a tone that sounded to bold to her own ears.

"Come now Gin we both know that I look good."

"What did you call me?" Ginny said angrily.

"Gin." He replied calmly. "It is my new pet name for you."

"Only my friends call me that." She said threw clenched teeth.

"If I do remember correctly, I use to be your best friend."

"I hate you!" Ginny Yelled.

"Crucio!"

Ginny's body immediately started to convulse. The feeling of knives stabbing every inch of her body was unbearable. Biting her tongue, Ginny tried to think of better times. No matter how hard she tried to forget about the pain, it became more intense. After what felt like hours the spell was lifted.

"The next time you talk to me in that tone I wont be as forgiving." Tom said, anger lacing every word. "Now, since you are my soon to be wife I believe you should try on your wedding night outfit.

"You already bought me a dress?" Ginny asked. She stood up on shaky feet, not liking the fact that on the ground she had to look up to him.

"Its not a dress, its more…seductive."

With that Tom went to the bed and picked up the see through nightie. He brought it over to Ginny and held it in front of her body, as if making sure it would fit her.

The 'outfit' looked even more provocative up close. Even though the material was see through the neckline scooped low. It would most likely show almost all of her cleavage. The outline of the nightie was a deep blood red.

'Must be so you can actually see it.' Ginny thought.

"Well, wont you try it on?" Tom asked.

Ginny took the see through outfit and went into the bathroom. Her body was telling her to stop and yell at him but her mind seemed to be controlled by a different force.

After putting on her 'wedding night outfit' she looked at herself in the mirror. There was no way she was going to leave the bathroom in this. No matter what she did the material still showed off all of her curves.

'Why buy me this when I look naked?' Ginny thought.

"What is taking so long?" Tom didn't like to be left waiting and the prospect of seeing Ginny practically naked was making the wait even harder.

"I can't come out in this!" Ginny shouted. "I look like a slut."

"Nonsense. Now get your butt out here."

"Hell no!" She yelled.

'Ginny, come out.' That's odd, that sounded like Tom's voice.

"Did you say something?" Ginny asked.

"No, now stop messing around and get out of there before I come in there."

God this girl was more trouble then she was worth.

Concentrating hard, Tom forced his mind into hers. She could feel the intrusion but couldn't stop it. When able to talk to her through the mind link he had created he commanded. 'Ginny, come to me.'

Ginny shook her head trying to fight off the imposing voice.

'Ginny love, come out. I'm not going to hurt you.'

With a flick of his wand Ginny's mind went peacefully blank. This time Tom only said 'come' and out she came.

His breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The skimpy outfit hugged to her ever curve, accentuating her body. She was striking.

The mind link forgotten, Tom thought, 'God I wish she would kiss me.'

And she did.


	6. New Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter Six – New Sleeping Arrangements

Ginny's feet were starting to tire. They had been walking for close to an hour and after all the pain Ginny had suffered less then an hour before was taking its toll. As her pace slowed down Tom decided to make things easier by carrying her.

Shivering from the cold Ginny snuggled closer to Tom. If she hadn't been so tired she would have belittled herself for acting this way with her captor, but her mind was incapable of thinking about the situation at hand. When Tom halted in front of a blank wall Ginny looked around to see what the matter was.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?"

Tom removed Ginny from his shoulder and leaned her against the wall. In a split second Tom whipped out his wand and pushed against Ginny's heart. The movement startled her but she knew not to move for this could provoke him.

"Never ask me questions. I know what's going on and you are to never doubt me. Is that clear?" When Ginny quickly nodded her head he went on. "Since you seem to have a problem with obeying me you are to spend the next few days down in this dungeon until we are wedded."

Removing his wand from her chest he pointed it at the wall muttering a spell under his breath. Out of thin air a door appeared. Tom unlocked the multiple locks on the door then pushed it open. The old rusted door squeaked and squealed in protest to being opened, but nonetheless allowed the two in.

The room was as cold as the hallway, maybe a little colder. The walls were bare stone, as was the ceiling and the floor. A thin mattress with tattered sheets was pushed up against the corner, hidden in the darkness. The only source of light came from the open door. When the door would be closed, the room would be thrown into a complete darkness.

'Just like Tom, completely dark, impossible for light to enter.' Ginny thought.

"I will be back in the morning." Tom stated. "Until then sleep."

Tom turned and started to leave but in the door way he paused and said, "And please, do make yourself comfortable."

With that he closed the door, covering Ginny in darkness. His laughter and footsteps could be easily heard in the corridor, echoing off the walls.

"Ginny, what have you gotten yourself into?" Ginny muttered to herself. "There must be a way out of here."

Even thought sleep was taking over her brain, Ginny walked toward a wall. Once her hand touched the stone she moved around touching every inch she could reach. She looked for cracks, loose stones, anything that could lead to a passage way out of the dungeons.

After a long search that had no results she decided to give up for now until more energy was available.

Getting on her hands and knees Ginny crawled towards the mattress and blankets. It seemed that no matter where she went the object of her desire wasn't there. Muscles aching, eyes barely to stay open, and sleep creeping into her worn out body Ginny let her tired body lay down on the cold stone floor.

Ginny soon was snoring, laying just feet away from her bed.

Tom smiled while looking into the mirror in front of him. He had fun watching Ginny search the room and the floor for an escape route and the mattress. One to many times had she almost gotten to her bed, but with a flick of his wrist the mattress and sheets would quietly move to the other corner.

He knew it was pathetic to think this type of game was fun. He knew he should treat his fiancé better, but why should he? He has and will always have power over her? Why not use that power?

"Just three more days until we are united in an unbreakable bond."

Looking down at the sleeping form of Ginny Tom closed his eyes and said once more, "Just three more days."


	7. Wedding Arrangments

Chapter seven – Wedding Arrangements

Ginny woke up shivering. Her body was stiff from lying on the hard floor and from the lack of warmth. No matter what position she had laid in her body had been uncomfortable and cold. Now that she had some sleep in her system she decided to find her bed. Slowly stretching her arms out in front of her she felt something soft…a mattress perhaps?

"What the…" Ginny yelled.

What she had believed to be her bed was an overgrown rat. The rodent bit her finger...hard. The sudden pain in the finger allowed her body to release it. She had always feared rats and mice, and now she was in a room with one. Could there be more?

Deciding not to wait till they came to her Ginny jumped to her feet and desperately looked for a wall. Once in a corner Ginny slid her body down to the floor. Her body convulsed as tears leaked out of her eyes. This was not how life should be. Being stuck in a dungeon with an evil wizard that was soon going to make you his wife was something no one deserved.

The tears dropped off of Ginny's face. Little rivers washed away some of the dirt on her slime covered face. Hastily wiping them away Ginny noticed that she was starved. Just the thought of food made her stomach grumble.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands Ginny walked to the middle of the room and yelled.

"Get me out of here!"

She repeated her yells of protest for a long time, but it seemed hopeless. No one had come yet and her voice refused to pass by her parched throat.

All of her energy left her. It seemed that all of her body was shutting down. Ginny tried to remain conscious but couldn't command her body to wake. Stumbling towards a wall, Ginny fainted, landing with a head splitting crash.

Blood instantly leaked out of her cracked scull. A big puddle of blood surrounded her head, matting into her hair and making her even more unclean.

This was the scene that Tom found her in. He body was deathly still, as if she had died when she fell. He rushed over to her limp body and gently picked her up. Running from the room Tom wound his way to his personally hospital. There he called for his nurse Cissa who appeared immediately.

Cissa looked at the injured girl and recognized her as the one that had been taken from Hogwarts. She looked exactly like the one on all of the posters, except for the blood and pale features. Of course losing blood always made you look paler then normal.

"What are you doing woman? Don't you know how t fix a cracked scull?" Tom bellowed.

"I do, Sir."

And with that she set of to work on her new patient. After giving Ginny two potions – one to take away the pain and one to remove the blood and grim from her whole body – and cast a spell to mend her broken bone she stepped away to let Tom wake her up.

"I wouldn't usually permit people in her state to be woken up so soon, but I'm sure that she will be able to maintain consciousness for a few minutes. She will fall asleep after ten."

And with that finally word she parted.

Tom walked over to Ginny as soon as he was sure Cissa was gone. He tried tapping her on the shoulder, talking into her ear, shaking her and her bed, making as much noise as possible, and poring cold water on her but nothing worked. Tom started to panic. No matter what he did she slept on as if she was alone in her room unbothered.

'What if she is dead? What if she tried to kill herself down in the dungeon?'

Tom quickly grabbed her wrist and waited for a pulse. She had a steady one that proved that she was still alive. He next went to check her breathing. Her chest was rising and falling in a normal rhythm that usually is found during sleep.

'She was alive, yet not waking up? Why wont she wake?' Tom frustratedly thought.

"Cissa!"

With a pop Cissa arrived back into the room. She looked at the soaked girl and cast a drying spell. After that she bowed to Tom and asked, "What is it you wanted my lord?"

Tom said, "Stop bowing", and she stood up again to look him in the eye.

"She wont wake."

"But my lord she should. I haven't administrated a sleeping potion to her yet. If anything she should be having problems sleeping."

"Are you saying that I am lying about her current condition?" Tom asked with a hint of underlying anger.

"No, Sir. I would never contradict what you say. I am just curious as to why she is still asleep."

"Obviously I am too, otherwise I wouldn't have called you for your assistance. Now give her a full body check over and find out what is wrong with her. I shall be back soon. I need to go get the wedding arrangements ready."

With that he left Cissa to tend to the sleeping girl.

Tom went to the grounds and apperated to Lucius Malfoy's mansion. It was an understatement to say that Lucius was surprised by his master's sudden appearance.

Getting on his hands and knees Lucius crawled over to Tom's feet and kissed both shoes. He then said, "Master, what a pleasant surprise. How can I be of service to you today?"

"Lucius, you know that you don't have to kiss my shoes, only the lowly deatheaters are to perform such trifle things. Stand so we can discuses the wedding arrangements."

Lucius was standing on his feet so fast that Tom wasn't sure how he had done it. He wanted to ask but how he could move that fast wasn't what they needed to talk about. They needed to get his castle decorated, buy rings and a dress, a new tux for him, get all the invitations out – deatheaters and followers only – and find a way to do all of this without the wizarding community finding out about it.

"You know of my wedding that is coming up in three days." When Lucius nodded his head Tom went on. "I need things done, and fast. I want you to tell all the deatheaters and my loyal followers to come. You must get to everyone today."

"So I am to be your messenger?" Lucius sneered.

"I didn't think that you would mind, but since you obviously do I will allow my more loyal deatheaters do it. I guess I should be going now since you are no longer going to comply with my wishes."

With that Tom stood and started to the door.

"Master, I am sorry for offending you. If it is what you want it will send out the invitations. Please don't leave, I will do your command!"

Tom stopped and slowly turned. He knew that Lucius would do his bidding and loved watching him squirm when he was upset.

"What was that? You now wish to be my messenger?"

"Yes Sir, I do. Please forgive me for my horrible behavior. Let me do this. Let me redeem myself to you."

"Ok. I will allow you to redeem yourself this time but the next time it happens don't expect me to be this easy on you. Now get going."

Lucius was about to leave when Tom stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes my lord, do you need something else?"

"Yes. I want you to get Cissa to buy the dress for Ginny and the bridesmaids."

"Is that all Sir?"

"Almost." And with that Tom put Lucius under the crucio curse for a minute. After releasing the spell Tom said, "Now get out of my sight before I do that again."

It was apparent Lucius didn't need telling twice. With a loud crack he was gone.

Tom followed Lucius's example and apperated back home. He walked back to his room and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Throwing it into his fireplace he yelled, "Pastor John."

Soon a man's face appeared in the green flames. His face was unshaved and sunken in as if he has been working around the clock and hadn't had time to rest.

Not caring about the man's conditions Tom made sure that the arrangements for the wedding were ready.

"Have you gotten everything needed for the wedding?"

"I have the service planed out and have gotten the after party arranged. You will have ten cakes all the size of a small round table." When he say the angry look on Tom's face he hastily added, "But for you and your wife we have a cake triple the size. Two figures are on the top, one for each of you. They both look exactly like you and will be moving around on the top, kissing and acting like the happy couple you will both be.

"I also have gotten the finest waiters and chefs to cater your party. I sent them a list of the food you desired and have made sure that they will have it all ready on time.

"I am also working on getting a band for your service, but don't fret, I have talked to them and they are rearranging their schedule so it will all work out. I believe that is all you asked of me."

"Excellent. You haven't disappointed me. Now all you must do is rest up for the service. I wont allow you to wed us looking half dead."

Not waiting for a reply Tom left the room to go back to the hospital. When he walked into the room he noticed that it was extremely quiet. A feeling of dread covered his body as he saw Cissa look at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I am sorry to say this Sir but it seems that she is in a coma."


	8. Seven Long Weeks

Chapter Eight – Seven Long Weeks

"What did you say?"

Tom had heard clearly what Ginny's conditions were but thought…hoped that Cissa had mistakenly said it. Ginny was probably just a really deep sleeper.

"Sir, I said she is in a coma."

Cissa looked at his face to see him comprehend the current situation. First she saw anger, which slowly changed to worry. Why did the Dark Lord look so worried? She was a pureblood soon to be his wife, but it wasn't like he loved her. She would have to ask her husband Lucius about this.

"You must have made a mistake. Check her over again."

Knowing that the results wouldn't change Cissa told the Dark Lord that it wasn't worth the time to look for other problems. "The hard hit to the head has put her into a coma Sir. No matter how many times I check her for other injuries, only the one to the head will appear. If you think it necessary to check again though, I will let you stay to know that I tell the truth."

Tom looked Cissa in the eyes and quickly entered her mind to see if she was lying. He observed her medical assessment and found that indeed she was right. Ginny was in a coma.

Cissa was glade when he broke eye contact. It was horrible knowing that the most powerful dark wizard in the world was able to read you mind at any moment. For someone who had never known occlumency, trying to block one of the best **legilimens was very foolish.**

Tom cleared his throat before addressing Cissa one more time. "When will she be back to normal?"

"That Sir is hard to tell. It could be days, months, or years. Maybe even never. There is a potion I will be giving her twice a day. It makes sure that they brain and heart are kept alive. She will also be hooked up to life support, giving her body water and nutrience. Is that satisfactory?"

With a nod Tom took one last look at Ginny and left the hospital to inform his entire guest list that the wedding was to be postponed.

All the muggle servants were placed in the dungeons cells until time for their use. The dumb muggles still thought they won tickets to a vacation in the Bahamas. Sure he wanted wizards to work for him instead of the filth he had locked in the dungeons, but he couldn't let the wizarding world find out about his wedding.

Tom was angry. He had worked hard to make sure things would go perfectly. He had obliviated their families into thinking that his servants were going on a long vacation. Now that they were going to be held in the dungeon it would be harder to make them forget what they had been put through while in his castle. Letting them go after it was all completed looked less likely then before. If Ginny remained in a coma too long he would have to dispose of the muggles instead of letting them go home happily, thinking that the Bahamas was a blast.

Tom hated inconvenience and this coma problem was a huge one. He needed Ginny to awaken. Once they got officially married and bonded he would be able to get all the whereabouts of the order. Sure she could have told him without all the trouble but once his wife all that she knew he would know. Thankfully he was able to keep his thoughts to himself, for the husband was superior to the wife.

Deciding to stop worrying Tom went to see Lucius. Lucius always could help him in times of need. He was great at getting things done and would be able to notify all guests of the current situation.

Once business was done the two sat down in his study where Tom drank away his worries.

It had been seven weeks since Ginny had fallen into her coma. Tom had visited every day to see if improvements had been made. So far it was the same. Her body was still functioning normally and she was as healthy as could be.

Tom knew that getting angry wouldn't help anything but he was tired of waiting for his information. All he wanted was their location and his fiancé had refused to give it to him. Because of her he had to arrange a marriage and consummate it, all for a towns name.

Looking down to her still body Tom picked up her hand and held it in his. He shook her arm, once again, like every time he came, hoping she would be jostled out of her coma. Of course it didn't work like all the other times.

Losing his temper to started to yell. He threatened her, her family, friends, everyone and anyone she knew. Throughout his yelling spree Tom didn't notice Ginny's eyes flutter open. She had felt him shaking her arm and had been close to waking, but when he had started to yell, she was pulled into consciousness.

Saying in a small, raspy voice Ginny told Tom, "Is that what you do to all your girlfriends? Insult them until they start listening?" Not knowing why Ginny chuckled.

Tom could see nothing funny about the situation they were in. Ginny had just awoken from a long coma and then went strait into insulting him. The silly little girl had nerves. Pushing those thoughts aside Tom yelled for Cissa.

With a pop she appeared. When she saw Ginny sitting up she ran to her and quickly cast spells to insure she wouldn't fall into another coma. Next she asked her questions about who she was and what she remembered before she hit her head. Ginny had been afraid to talk at first but the niceness in Cissa's voice talked to her into telling her story.

When she was finished Cissa looked at Tom and said in a reproachful tone, "You weren't feeding her? No wonder she passed out. Lack of food, water, and sleep are a deadly combination." Tuning to Ginny she said, "You are lucky that he found you as soon as he did. Without proper treatment," Cissa turned to give Tom a look, "You could have died."

Ginny was grateful for the mediwitch and thanked her for keeping her healthy. Surprisingly Ginny was tired, so she asked if she was able to sleep. First she was told to eat and drink what Cissa prepared but after that she was allowed to rest.

Tom had pestered her while she did what Cissa told her. Asking why she had tried to leave, why she hadn't just been good and stay put. He also told her that their wedding had been postponed but could now be arranged in a week. At the mention of marriage Ginny had stiffened and scooted away from Tom, but she knew no matter how hard she fought she would be forced into it.

Tom informed her that the rings and dress had been made and bought. All she had to do was say, "I do." Now all she could do was wait till she became Mrs. Riddle.


	9. Magical Wedding

Chapter Nine – Magical Wedding

The week since Ginny woke from her coma had flown by. Her wedding was scheduled for that after noon. At this moment she was know getting her hair and makeup done, while final touches where made on her dress.

To say the least, Ginny was breathtaking. Her blood red hair was pulled into an elegant French twist, accenting her features. Her dress was a dazzling white covered in small diamonds, the neck was a low cut to show off her bosom but still looked decent, and the arms where long, tailing off at the ends.

Along with her dress was a necklace made of sliver with jade stones, showing her husbands pride for his Slytherin background. To match her necklace she wore jade earrings.

Ginny put on her dress and left the room to find the hall decorated for the after party. Passing threw the lavishly decorated room she continued outside to the garden in the back. She loved the smell of all the exotic flowers. She adored this part of the castle so much the Tom had allowed her to have the wedding there.

And there, in the middle of the garden stood her fiancé Tom. He was dressed in the finest black robes. He had pulled out all the stops for getting the garden prepared. The large gazebo where they were to wed was covered in ivy, giving it a natural look.

The guest had arrived and where sitting patiently, waiting for the service to begin. It seemed that hundreds of people had come to see their Lord get married. The pressure of the audience made her nervous. Could she really go through with the wedding?

A soft music was playing in the background, but once Ginny stepped onto the red carpet leading towards Tom a loud organ began to play. Slowly yet deliberately Ginny marched towards Tom. She could faintly hear the guests commenting on how beautiful she looked. Hearing their praises lifted her spirits slightly.

Once she was in the gazebo the music stopped and the preacher, Pastor John began his speech. When the preacher talked Tom took Ginny's hand in his and squeezed it. To the audience it looked like a comforting squeeze, but Ginny felt her hand being crushed. Tom then looked her in the eyes and said through a mental bond, "If you don't say yes you will regret it."

Ginny quickly looked away and began to focus on what the preacher was saying.

"It is my delight to wed the two in front of us all. All of you here are witnesses to the marriage of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Ginny Molly Weasley. Now would the two of you face each other and lock hands."

Ginny and Tom turned to each other and did as told. Once their hand touched they were magically sealed, making it so the bonding wouldn't break. Pastor John then continued on.

"Mr. Riddle, will you please repeat after me. As husband I will protect from the forces of evil, give compassion when in need, and support in all things."

"As husband I will protect from the forces of evil, give compassion when in need, and support in all things." repeated Tom.

"Now Miss Weasley, repeat after me. As wife I will obey orders, serve to my fullest, never hold secrets, and cherish to the day we die."

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the pastor. When Tom coughed she began to recite, "As wife I will obey orders, serve to my fullest, never hold secrets, and cherish to the day we die."

A line of fire encompassed the two hands and glowed brightly. Before understanding what was happening, Ginny and Tom were lifted slightly from the ground. As they hovered Ginny saw rings appear on her hand and Tom's. The rings became hotter and hotter until Ginny was sure they had melted into her skin.

Once they both retuned to solid ground Pastor John talked again.

"You know are sealed to each other through your rings. Before the night is gone both of you must constimate the marriage or you will die." At this Ginny's eyes widen in disbelief. She not only had to marry Tom, but have sex tonight or die. What a crappy situation she was in.

And with a small smile at the look on Ginny's face he went on.

"Now, will the husband and bride kiss?"

Hesitantly Ginny leaned in towards Tom, her lips slightly parted. As their lips meet for the first time Ginny felt an odd sensation. It wasn't of repulsion or ecstasy, but a felling of loss. It wasn't until after the kiss that Ginny found out that Tom knew almost everything she did. He wouldn't know her secrets until later that night.

Felling violated and used Ginny left Tom's side to go to her room. Once there she began to cry, letting her anger and frustration out. It wasn't until two hours later that Tom came to find her. Seeing her in her current condition Tom fixed her makeup and told her to follow him.

"Come Gin, people are starting to wonder what is wrong. You don't want them to believe that we aren't happily wed, now do you?"

It was obvious that Tom knew Ginny didn't care if they looked like a perfect couple, so her answer neither surprised him or offended him.

"To be a perfect couple love has to be present. We have nothing but hate."

And before Tom could say anything else Ginny pushed past him and was down in the hall where the reception was taking place. Ginny had only entered the room and people were already congratulating her and asking how she was so lucky to be married to the handsome Dark Lord.

Not wishing to talk to these people Ginny excused herself saying she needed to find someone. Sidestepping crowds of people Ginny finally saw the door. Wanting to get fresh air she picked up her speed and walked towards it. She was angry to meet an old school mate on her way out.

There stood Draco Malfoy, smirking like usual. Thinking it best to ignore him Ginny tried to squeeze past him but his arm blocked her path. Getting annoyed at his refusals to let her pass Ginny asked him what he wanted.

"Well, since you wont let me get outside, what is it you need?"

"A Malfoy always has what he wants." He replied smartly.

"Then I don't see why you are detaining me."

"Simple, I like to bother your brother, Harry, that mudblood and you."

The smirk on Draco's face was removed when Ginny forcefully slapped him.

"Never insult my family or friends! Now get away from me or I'll have my husband make you pay."

And with a push he stumbled aside and let her through. Ginny never looked back as she walked to the garden. The scent was calming her down slowly, but her anger was nowhere near gone. Walking around the garden Ginny didn't notice she was being watched until a voice called her name.

"Mrs. Riddle."

Ginny spun around to find Pastor John walking to her. She paused and forced a smile upon her face, thinking it best to appear happy.

"There is no need to pretend around me Mrs., I know that this was a forced marriage and I am sorry that I couldn't have prevented it."

"You knew and you let me get into this mess anyways?" She said while glaring at him.

"I know it is hard to live with the man but I couldn't let my head be chopped off for defying him. I am truly sorry. The only way I can make things better is telling you about his secret plan. His plan was reveled to me and I can help you prevent it from coming true if you would like."

Looking at the man in front of her Ginny tried to judge if he was telling the truth. Noticing the sincerity in his eyes Ginny agreed to let him aid her. The two spent the next hour talking about his plan of getting the information about the Order out of her after consummating their marriage.

Ginny was flabbergasted at how far Tom would go to get such petty information, but was thankful that she knew a way to prevent it. That night as she went to her room she muttered the spell over and over again to herself.

When she opened the door a sight that she had hopped never to see greeted her. There was her husband, in nothing but his boxers, waiting for her to join him on the bed.

"Come over here Gin, it is time we truly become husband and wife."


	10. The Deed Is Done

Chapter Ten – The Deed is Done

Ginny stood stock still in the middle of the doorway. Her instincts told her to leave the room, to stay away from him as long as possible, but she knew that if she didn't consummate their marriage she would be killed. Slowly, her eyes looked between him and then back to the hallway. As tempted as she was to run, she couldn't move.

Tom noticed this and cast a spell to close the door behind her. When the door was completely closed, Ginny was pushed into the room. Hearing the door lock Ginny began to panic. Closing her eyes she pushed her body towards the wall she tried to calm her breathing. Her heartbeat slowly went back to normal, and once it did she opened her eyes again.

"Gin, why don't you come over here, maybe change into something more comfortable."

As soon as he finished his sentence the see-through outfit Tom had shown her the first time she was in this room appeared in front of her, hovering. Anger cursed through her veins when the garment began to float towards her. There was no way she would wear that 'thing', and even less likely that she would allow Tom to take it off her.

Once the garment was directly in front of her, her hand slowly reached out for it. She took it in shaking hands and glared down at it. This teddy was going to ruin her life…she just knew it.

"Go ahead, put it on." Tom said, smile present on his face.

Residing to the fact that she would eventually be forced into it Ginny started to the bathroom.

Something was wrong with the door; it seemed to be stuck. No matter how hard she pulled and twisted, it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated she kicked the door…hard. When the pain shot up into her foot she picked it up and hopped on her uninjured one.

Tom's laughter rang through the room. He didn't know why but seeing her so desperate to get inside a room that didn't have him in it was hilarious. She hadn't found out yet that no matter what she would never be able to leave him.

"I take it the door is shut." Tom said smugly.

"No shit!" Ginny grumbled.

"Language Gin." Tom teasingly replied.

Giving Tom the 'I hate you' look Ginny asked, "Why can't I get in?"

"No idea." He said. "I guess you will have to change out here."

And then it clicked. Ginny understood why the door remained shut. Tom.

"Open it Tom."

"No." Was his answer.

"Then turn around." When he made no move to turn around she said, "Then I don't think I'll wear this after all."

Deciding to give her some privacy Tom turned around, allowing her to quickly change. When the room was quiet again he turned to see her standing in only the see-through teddy.

She blushed at the look he gave her and tried to cover as much of her body as she could. As if it wasn't bad enough to be practically naked in front of him, he was ogling her and undressing her with his eyes.

Tom felt his body begin to react. She was beautiful, just as he expected. Her modesty was cute, making her seem innocent. He found himself warm, heat rising just from looking at her curvy body.

Finding his voice had betrayed him he whispered, "Gin."

Hearing him utter her name with so much lust made her shiver and turn to him. He was still contently staring at her, but she kept looking at him. This was her husband. She was the Dark Queen.

The reality of it all hit her like a ton of bricks. Her mind became fuzzy and she walked to the bed. Not caring that her body brushed against his she sat down and let her mind take her away.

Everything that had happen since her kidnapping crashed down on her at once. It all flashed through her mind, forcing her to relive it all. Her body became stiff and she felt the tears starting to push against her eyes. She needed to cry but couldn't, all of her tears had been used earlier that day.

Tom was ecstatic when she came to the bed. At first it appeared that she was coming to him, but when she sat on the bed and became stiff he became concerned. Her eyes got glassy as if tears were treating it escape. Deciding she might be more corporative if he comforted her he slipped his hand around hers.

She was thrown out of her dream like state when their hands touch. She snatched it away quickly. Her head snapped towards him and she backed away.

"Please, just let me be." She sniffed, when she saw him come closer to her.

He paused and really looked at her. She was distressed and it was getting late. He didn't know how to consummate their marriage within the next hour if she kept her distance from him.

"Gin, I'm not going to hurt you. I know this is a lot for you but we must bond one more time."

Sighing she asked, "How much longer do we have until we must…bond?"

"An hour."

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"If you don't wish to be killed in a slow and painful way, then yes."

Looking dejected she said, "But you are the Dark Lord. Surly you can make an exception. You have power," she yelled, "Use it!"

"Not even I can change the rules."

She stood up and began to walk to the door. Seeing her line of direction Tom cast a spell. She was thrown back into his arms where she struggled to be released.

"You are making this harder then it needs to be."

Tom used wandless magic and four pieces of rope attached itself to the bed, one at every post. The ropes all found either an arm of a leg and wrapped themselves around Ginny.

Her strength left her and she laid their breathing heavily. All hope was gone, or so she thought.

"Let me go."

"I cannot do such a thing until I know you will stay put."

"You know that will **never** happen." Ginny said, enunciating the word never.

"You are doing a lousy job at obeying my orders, like a good wife would." Tom said coldly.

"Well, you are doing a horrible job at protecting me. It seems you are a lousy husband."

A loud slap echoed around the room. On Ginny's face a red handprint started to appear. Her face stung horribly but she wasn't able to touch the hurt skin, no matter how hard she tried. Once again tears started to build up, yet they still didn't fall.

"Never insult me again. I am the only thing here that is keeping you alive. I'm sure some of my deatheaters like Draco or Lucius would love to beat you. Maybe after this I will allow them to indulge in their fun."

Ginny gasped at what he was proposing.

"You wouldn't dare."

He laughed at her statement.

"Gin, you will soon find out that I can do anything I wish."

And with that he swept down and kissed her hard on the lips. Shocked at the sudden attack, Ginny tried to move away from Tom but his body had trapped her under him. The more she struggled the tighter the ropes became and she felt angry welts appear on her wrists.

Tom's hand began to travel up into Ginny's hair, entangling itself. He pulled back for air and looked down at his wife. He loved the power he held over her. The fear that was radiating off her body could push him over the edge.

He dived back down and went to her throat. He bite her on the neck, hard. She screamed at his teeth sank into her skin, drawing warm blood. He began to suck on her neck, intending to leave his mark behind.

His hands now ran down her arms and found their way to her breasts. Each hand took a breast and he held them, slightly massaging them. He couldn't help but notice that they fit his hands perfectly. It was like this was where they were meant to be.

Wanting to see her body naked underneath him he grabbed the stands and pulled them down her arms. The ropes made it impossible to remove it all the way, so he removed the ropes.

When Ginny felt her arms and leg be released she was puzzled, until she saw his motive. Moving her arms to cover her breasts to slow Tom down, she tried desperately to cover herself.

Without thinking Tom grabbed both arms in one hand and pinned them above her head. He then returned to his task of removing her teddy. Ginny was struggling under him trying her hardest to stop him but all this movement only turned on Tom more. Her hips would push into his groin when she tried to yank her hands away from his, creating a sensational feeling.

Losing his self-control Tom began to rub his hardened erection against her hips. They crashed together, electing a loud moan from Tom. As he became desperate he tore her teddy trying to reach her breasts. Once he had full access to them he took one in his mouth and sucked it as a baby would its mothers. His other hand was pulling at the nipple and vigorously rubbing it.

Ginny was slightly repulsed, but had to admit what he was doing felt good. When Tom finished playing with her breasts she unexpectedly arched her back towards him. Seeing this reaction he decided to give the other breast the same treatment. When his lip connected with her flesh she let out a throaty moan.

Hearing this Tom removed her arms and used both hands to take the remains of her outfit off. For once Ginny didn't resist, she even helped him take it off by lifting her hips off the bed.

Tom's now very hard erection was pushing against her thighs and Ginny couldn't help fell excited about what was going to happen next. As Tom moved down to her bellybutton and thrust his tongue in and out of it she couldn't help but bring her hands up to his hair. Running her them through his black locks was amazing.

She let out a gasp when she felt a hand graze across her inner thigh. Throwing back her head she let Tom continue with his touches. Taking advantage of her exposed neck Tom began to kiss and lightly bite her throat and earlobe while slowly moving his hand higher up towards his destination.

Ginny felt her body temperature rise very high. She felt like she would explode if something didn't happen soon. Letting her hands trace down his back to his boxers Ginny tugged at the waistband. Startled by her action Tom stopped kissing her and looked down at her was disbelief on his face.

Ignoring him she continued to pulled them down. She felt excitement take over her as she started to see his manhood. Her face began to redden but she was determined to see it all. After what felt like forever she finally had the boxers down to his knees. Tom kicked them off easily and felt a blush rise on his face when she gasped at the size of it. Tom was very well endowed and was for once glade his father had passed on something besides his good looks.

"Tom." She whispered.

He looked down at her and saw the need in her eyes. He kissed her again pushing his tongue into her open mouth. While their tongues battled his hand crept up to her womanhood. Slowly he let one finger enter her warm folds.

A tight wall greeted him, telling him she was still a virgin. A smile formed on his face even while they kissed. He loved how tight she was. He began to push in and out of her slowly, yet with her moans of ecstasy his pace quickened. Another finger slipped in and her breath became heavy. Tom felt himself become the hardest he had ever been. He shivered as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

Knowing she was close he added on more finger and began to pump them as fast as he could. Ginny's moans filled the room loudly and almost pushed Tom over the edge. Without warning Ginny came, loudly yelling his name. Just hearing her sent him over the edge, coming all over the sheets.

Ginny looked at Tom and smiled. She looked tired but still was wanting more. Tom gasped in pleasure as her hand grabbed his member. It became hard almost instantly.

"I want it in me Tom."

"I thought you would never say that." Tom said with a smile on his face. And with that he moved closer to her opening.

Wanting to make sure she was ready Tom looked her in the eyes. With a nod of her head he entered. Gods she was tight. He slowly pushed himself in until he felt a barrier. He pulled out again and with one last look at her he pushed in hard.

Ginny gave a small scream as pain filled her. She asked him to stay still for a while and soon was begging him to move. He happily complied and the two began to move as one.

Their body's ground together as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.


	11. Attacked By A Rat

Chapter Eleven – Attacked By A Rat

Ginny woke up as the sun's harsh rays beat against her eyelids. Not wanting to get out of bed, let alone open her tired eyes Ginny snuggled up to the warmth besides her. When she felt something familiar to skin rub against her arms her eyes snapped open and the sleep that was keeping her mind fuzzy disappeared.

There, lying next to her was a sleeping man. His black hair and pale skin where shining in the morning sun. As she noticed Tom was naked, Ginny began to remember the events from last night. Suddenly feeling unclean Ginny jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, only to notice that she too had fallen asleep naked.

Turning the shower on hot, the water ran down her back and slowly soothed her. Grabbing the soap bar on the counter Ginny scrubbed her body till it became red. Even this though couldn't take back what see had done last night.

How come she had slept with him? The answer was obvious…she didn't want to die.

But why did she have to give in? Why did she react to his touches and in return touch him back?

Feeling utterly repulsed Ginny grabbed a towel and dried off. She hoped to high heavens that Tom was still asleep, thinking she could leave the room and avoid him until the embarrassment wore off.

It seemed luck wasn't on her side. When she left the warm bathroom she noticed something was wrong. The bed that once held Tom was now empty. It seemed that his clothing was still there, and she highly doubted he would leave naked. What would his death eaters think then?

So where was he?

Figuring he had somehow magically made a new pair of pants and a shirt appear out of thin air and had left, Ginny walked to her walk in closet to find an outfit that showed a very little amount of skin. Finding the perfect outfit that both covered her and was tasteful, Ginny threw down her towel and began to dress.

That was when she heard it. Footsteps where being quieted by the carpet, but they were still audible. Thinking it was best to act as if she couldn't hear him she put on her bra and panties. As the footsteps began to slow down she could feel breaths of air lightly hitting her skin. Still being ignorant she pulled on her pants and bent down for her top.

Went she was bent over a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. Not expecting the sudden movement Ginny flailed her arms and let out a tiny scream. Her skin touched his bare chest and made her remember the night before. Wanting to forget what had happened she pushed herself away.

She turned around slowly while putting on her shirt, afraid of what he wanted. Surprise etched her face when she found Tom standing naked in front of her with a lustful look in his eyes.

Not liking his body language she tried to pass him and get into the bedroom. Tom on the other hand didn't want her out of his sight at the present moment.

"Why the rush?" He asked, knowing that she was trying to get as far away from him as she could.

"I believe you know the answer to that question." She ducked under his arms and began to stride to the door. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some fresh air."

"I do mind." He said while stepping to her side.

"Last night was amazing, wasn't it?" He huskily said.

"Don't remind me." Ginny said, as if the memory pained her.

Taking a step closer Tom stood right in front of Ginny. After a moments pause he moved even closer and slightly pushed his body against hers. He ran his hands down her face and towards her breasts. He could feel her shiver and knew that even though she hated what he was doing, a part of her craved more.

Wanting to play with her mind a little bit Tom moved even closer, pinning their bodies together. The feel of her breasts against his chest made him slightly moan. Not being able to contain himself he rolled his hips against her slowly. Feeling his erection grow he stepped back to show her the effect she had on him.

Ginny looked down to see his large member standing straight up, as if saying "hi". Looking away really quickly she blushed and tried to imagine something else.

Tom sensed her discomfort and decided to get back to the current situation.

"Don't deny the fact that you loved every minute of it." Tom whispered smartly.

"And what exactly lead you to that assumption?"

"Most women don't moan and beg for more when they are being forced to have sex. Gin, you were more then willing."

Glaring daggers at Tom Ginny walked briskly to the door, flung it open, and left.

Not knowing where she was going and not really giving a flying fuck, Ginny walked down corridors and secret passageways that she wouldn't remember how to excess again even if she tried her hardest. Finally realizing that she was close to the exit, her pace quickened. Just the thought of her garden with the flowers she could tend to made her day brighten.

For the second time that day Ginny heard footsteps behind her. Expecting it to be Tom once again she again pretended not to hear him. It wasn't until a hand wrapped around her mouth that the panic set it.

The rough hand covering her mouth was nothing like Tom's smooth ones. Her capturer was much shorter then the 6-foot 2 frame of her husband. Whoever was behind her had on a strong perfume that smelled of musk.

The man behind her had cut off her air supply buy smothering her mouth and nose. As air left her Ginny began to fit back. She bite down on his hand and drew blood, she successfully kicked him in the shin, and she elbowed him numerous times, but he still didn't let go.

Becoming hysterical, knowing that soon she wouldn't have air left, Ginny took her hands and grabbed at the mans face. Her long manicured nails that had been specially done for her wedding were still long and sharp. Cutting into his flesh he finally released her, letting out a string of profanities.

Thinking fast Ginny started to run to the kitchen, knowing that a servant or house elf was to keep guard there in case of an emergency. While rounding a corner she dared a look back at her attacker, only to see a mousy looking man charging after her.

Picking up her pace Ginny sprinted the last few yards to the kitchen doors and when close enough flung them open. Yelling for help she noticed that no one was coming to her aid. It seemed that the guard had taken a break, perhaps never even shown up.

The feeling of being trapped set in and the panic started to escalate. By now she had run out of adrenalin, making her senses weak and slow. As she searched the room for a weapon of a hiding place the doors once again were thrown open.

There in the doorway stood Peter Pettigrew, a mousy man. He had always been a lowly deatheater and in Ginny's mind, a scumbag. Now he stood close to her and the lights hanging off the ceiling lighted his features. His front teeth were large like a rats, his fingernails long and encrusted with dirt, he was going bald and had beady eyes that were black like his soul.

Time seemed to slow down in those few seconds that it took for him to cross the room to where she stood. Her breath quickened and her heartbeat became rapid. She was scared stiff yet needed to move. No matter what she tried to do or told her body, she remained rooted to the spot.

And now, Peter stood next to her and slide his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Ginny was disturbed by the man at her side and tried to yank herself away from him, but for a man of his size he was surprising strong.

"Mrs. Riddle, " he wheezed, "I believe you know who I am."

"How could I forget such a low life like you, you filthy rat." And with that she spit at him.

A flash of anger passed his face before he spun Ginny around and pinned her to the wall. He took a handful of her shirt and pulled her off the ground, making her hover a few inches from the floor

"What have you done to the guard?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent, I know you did something to ensure they wouldn't barge in –"

She was cut off as Peter said, "Barge in on what? Surly you aren't talking about this chat we are having."

When Ginny kept her mouth shut and didn't reply to his jab he went on.

"Tonight, I am the guard."

Hearing this her eyes grew as the prospect of being saved flew out the window. No one was going to come. She was all alone.

"I can see why my master picked you to be his Dark Queen." He said while releasing her, letting her fall to the ground. "Your quite pretty."

Letting his hand slide down her check Ginny pulled away and yelled, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Oh, feisty." He said with a large grin. "I like a challenge."

Once again Ginny was violated as his hand swept across her chest. Peter, knowing no one was going to come and change shifts with him for another two hours decided to have his way with her. He grabbed her breasts roughly and later ripped off her shirt.

Closing her eyes tight, hoping for it all to be over with Ginny found herself saying, 'Tom, please save me!'

Almost immediately Peter was kicked off of her. She opened her eyes to see Tom standing over his quivering follower. Peter's voice rang threw the room as he begged forgiveness.

"Your highness, please, have mercy. She tempted me with her beauty and power. I tried to resist but she persisted."

Not believing the bullshit the man was saying Ginny thought, 'God I hope he doesn't believe him. Nothing could be farther from the truth.'

Tom also seemed to see though Peter's lies and set him off after cursing him with a few select spells and yelling at him, threatening him with death the next time he was in a room with his wife.

As soon as he was gone Ginny felt safe and for unexpected reasons ran to Tom and started to cry on his shoulder. She couldn't comprehend that she had almost be raped by a man twice her age. It all seemed like a nightmare.

When Tom wrapped his arms around her Ginny sighed and let her problems leave her, feeling as if Tom was taking them away.

"Gin, are you okay?" Tom asked in a concerned voice.

"He didn't get what he came for, if that's what you want to know. I really don't want to talk about it now."

"I wish you would, it will help."

"Later Tom. Right now all I want is to be in my room, under the covers. Will you please come with me? I don't think I could bear to be alone right now."

"I will stay for only a while, until you fall asleep."

"That will do."

And the two walked down the hall in a comfortable silence to their room, where the two got in bed and fell asleep, Ginny with her head on his lap and Tom smiling with his hand entangled in her hair.


	12. He Knows

Chapter Twelve – He Knows

Ginny woke up to see Tom had already left. He had left only a note on the pillow next to hers. Wondering what it said Ginny rolled over and opened it.

_Ginny, _

_You must stay in this room today. I have left on important business and won't be able to watch over you. We done want yesterdays incident to happen again, now do we?_

_If you need anything call for Polly, she is to be your house elf._

Tom 

Reading the note twice Ginny put it down and took a bath. After her bath she stepped into her closet and picked out a pair of white shorts and a shirt that said, "Dark Queen" with a glittery crown on it. She knew it was probably a joke that Tom had pulled but it was still a cute shirt, so she wore it.

Seeing it was already one in the afternoon Ginny called Polly for lunch.

"Polly." She said, not sure if she had called her.

"Yes Miss Riddle." Came the squeaky reply form Polly.

"Please, call me Ginny."

"I is sorry Miss but Lord Tom orders that we call you by your new title."

"Well I order you to call me Ginny."

The elf looked torn and said in a sad voice, "Miss, I is sorry but the Lord says we must call you Miss."

With an aggravated huff Ginny grumbled an "ok".

Polly waited patiently for her Master's Miss to say what she requested but it seemed Ginny had forgotten why she called her.

"Miss, I is sorry but what was it Miss required?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you. Could you get me some lunch?"

"What does Miss desire?"

"Strawberries, a poppy seed bagel and a butterbeer."

With a pop the elf disappeared, only to return seconds later with a tray filled with strawberries, bagels and butterbeers.

Saying thank you Ginny began to eat her meal, savoring the strawberries. When she looked up and saw Polly still standing there she excused her.

Bloated from her meal Ginny got up and walked around the room. Feeling bored she went to the bed and read Tom's letter one more time. The part that reminded her of that morning made her feel uncomfortable. She remembered how she had been harassed by Peter and felt her anger start to boil. It was his fault that she was stuck in this room.

Staring at the letter Ginny thought about Tom. He puzzled her with his moods. One moment he would be rude and arrogant then the next moment saving her life. Of course when she thought of their conversation that morning she remembered last night.

It all replayed threw her mind. She covered her hand in frustration when she noticed that she had never said the spell. Tom must have known all about the orders location.

Bolting into an upright position Ginny said to herself, 'What if his business is finding them?'

Feeling numb Ginny called Polly and demanded she told her where her husband was.

"He is at Grim…Grimmold Place. Something like that."

"Grimmauld Place!" She wailed. "He knows." Tears started to leak out of her eyes as she said, "He is going to kill them. He's going to kill them all."


	13. Harry's Visions

Chapter Thirteen – Harry's Visions

Harry woke up from his dream drenched in sweat. He looked around to see his surroundings and was relieved he was back in Hogwarts. His visions had been coming often and it was getting hard to tell what was real and what was only a dream.

Actually it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. And it wasn't his nightmare, but Ginny's. In fact, for her it was real.

That vision was the third one he had dreamt in the last week. After telling Dumbledore about Voldemort's plan to marry he had been getting splitting headaches, all thanks to his connection with Tom. He was worrying himself sick while he waited for news on Ginny's location. It had been around two months since she had been kidnapped and all the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had been put under protection.

Many believed that they were in danger if the Dark Lord had kidnapped a close friend of theirs but Harry felt deep down that Voldemort wasn't after anyone except Ginny. He had decided to go looking for Ginny in the days and return to Hogwarts at night. No one knew about his plans except for Ron and Hermione, they even accompanied him on some trips.

He knew that once again he would have to tell the headmaster about his dreams. Not wanting to get out of his warm bed Harry grumpily got out and quickly pulled on some long pants and a sweatshirt. Throwing on shoes he rushed down the halls towards his destination.

While walking Harry couldn't help but think about the other visions that had been plaguing him that week. He couldn't help but feel anger course through his veins when he saw Ginny marry his enemy. She didn't even fight him, and that made Harry wonder if she was in love with him. That horrid thought had been kicked out of his head almost immediately. Seeing the first vision since Tom's wedding conversation with a greasy man named John, he had been working harder to find Voldemort's hideout.

The second dream had been disgusting. He wished out of all the visions he had seen in his lifetime that he hadn't ever had that one. How he had been able to watch Tom take Ginny's virginity he didn't know. He had been repulsed as Tom tried to force Ginny into consummating their marriage, but shocked when she began to return his feelings.

Her moans still echoed through his head when he thought of her. Ginny shouldn't have ever been near Tom, he had ruined her life when she was eleven and now at seventeen.

It seemed that not only Tom was after Ginny, but that damn rat Peter had tried to get some too. Tonight when Harry had seen Peter grab Ginny and start to molest her he had wanted so badly to pull him off, but since he wasn't there he had to stand to the side helplessly.

He cheered for Ginny as she fought back, kicking and scratching, even a little bit of biting. He felt she was safe as she ran away with him in tow. It was going well until she ran into the kitchen to find it deserted.

Again he had tried to help but no matter what he did Peter was able to go on without problems.

But what surprised Harry was when Tom appeared and flung Peter off of Ginny. He protected her! Harry had never thought that Voldemort would help anyone; he didn't even help his deatheaters. But something about Ginny was different. He had comforted her. His body was filled with anger that was radiating off of Tom. It seemed that he really did care for Gin.

But that wasn't enough to stop Harry from finding her and bringing her back home where she belonged.

With a crash he fell to the ground, being jostled out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw the gargoyle had been what he ran into. Jumping up hoping no one saw him he brushed off his pants and faced the stone statue that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Mrs. Riddle." He said with a shudder. He hated saying that, it made Ginny's situation real and he hated to admit that it was really happening.

Walking onto the first step Harry patiently waited till the stairs circled all the way to the top. He then stepped off into the room that had become so familiar. It seemed that he hung out here discussing tactics with Dumbeldore more then he hung out with his friends.

Seeing the headmaster had fallen asleep at his desk Harry quietly walked over to him, planning on tapping his shoulder to wake him. He forgot all about his plan when he looked down on what Dumbeldore had fallen asleep on. A piece of paper with the word "Wallawalla" on it made him pause. With his curiosity perked he slowly pulled the paper from under Dumbeldore's face.

Dumbeldore stirred but fell back into his slumber. Letting out a deep breath Harry took the letter and read it.

_Dumbeldore,_

_I have found the location he is holding her. They are in his mansion called Wallawalla. Ginny is free to wander but if she is to walk off the perimeter she would be transported to Voldemort directly. Wallawalla is only three hours north of Hogwarts. I will send you another letter saying when it is safe to get her._

_Snape_

"Wallawalla," he whispered.

He turned around and ran back to his dorm where he summoned his broom and a magical map that would direct him to his destination. He also took his invisibility cloak from his trunk along with a slip of paper telling Ron where he was going.

He really wanted to have Ron and Hermione go with him but knew there wasn't time to waste. He had already wasted too much getting his material for the trip.

Scribbling out a note Harry put it in the common room and left, jumping out of a window, landing on his broom, and fly off into the night looking for Wallawalla.


	14. Saved

Chapter Fourteen – Saved

Harry had been riding his broom for two hours. The mountains surrounding Hogwarts had disappeared only to show large meadows. The air had become crisp and cold during his nighttime ride. It seemed that riding non-stop for so long had caused his backside to become frozen, thankfully so numb that the pain had receded to an annoying twitch every few minutes.

The moon shone brightly on the ground far below. With only one hour till dawn, Harry picked up his speed, fearing what would happen if a muggle were to discover him. He winced at he went threw a cloud he hadn't seen.

Trying to keep his eyes open Harry finally noticed how tired he was. Regretting his rash idea to charge into Wallawalla and free Ginny, Harry decided to land nearby and get some sleep. If he was going to save her he had to have his strength.

Finding a secluded area he landed softly. Dismounting his broom he trudged over to a tree and propped but his firebolt. Sitting with his back to the large oak Harry drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile back in Wallawalla Ginny was waking up from a restless night's sleep. After fretting about the Order back in Grimmauld Place Ginny had fallen asleep, dreaming about Tom attacking everyone while they slept.

The flashes of green as lifeless bodies fell to the ground, the screams that would fill the air as best friends died in front of them, the yells of spells being cast by both sides, and the stench of death had all penetrated Ginny's mind and haunted her. She could only imagine what had happened to those she loved.

Worse of all, it was all her fault. If she had only remembered to say the spell before she fell asleep. If only she had fought Tom, refused to marry him, deny his requests and questions, then maybe, maybe everyone would be okay.

Too late though, there was nothing she could do in her powers. Now all she could do was hope that her husband would feel mercy and let them go.

Letting out a frustrated cry Ginny grabbed some cloths from her walk in closet and went for a walk. Once on the grounds she decided, why not escape? If he is going to kill all those I love I might as well try to leave.

With determination in her heart she picked up her pace and began to speed walk. Her speed walking soon became a run, which turned into a full out sprint when she came close to the dark forest that surrounded his mansion. As she entered the forest she let out a happy yell, thinking that she was free from the man that she was magically bound to.

Slowing down she stopped to get her breath, only to feel her stomach begging to churn and a familiar pulling from her bellybutton indicate that she was being apperated. Where, she didn't know, but she just hoped it wasn't back to the castle.

When the spinning stopped Ginny opened her eyes to see eyes boring into hers. She gasped when she saw where she was. Grimmauld place was under attack and she had been transported right into the middle of it!

With a quick glance she calculated that half of the order was dead. Mrs. Black's picture was yelling insults at the Order and screaming at the death eaters as they destroyed her house. There were spells of all kinds zooming across the room, not all hitting their targets. One purple steam of light came really close to her head, forcing her to duck. When the spell collided with the wall behind her, flames grew rapidly and engulfed the room.

A tug on her arm pulled her to the stairs. Shoved down Ginny was put under an invisibility cloak and told to stay. Tom took only one last glance at her before sneaking an attack on McGonagall who was defending Fred Weasley who was corned by a group of death eaters. Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she saw loved ones die before her eyes. She wanted so badly to help but was incapable of moving from the stairs, due to a spell Tom had silently cast on her.

She let out a scream of terror as McGonagall collapsed in a heap, followed shortly by her brother Fred. Tearing her eyes away from the scene Ginny saw another brother, Bill fighting bravely against a man that suspiciously looked like Lucius. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mad Eye Moody killing death eaters left and right.

The battle raged on as bodies fell to the ground. Death surrounded her, pain sank into her skin, and her soul cried for the loss of great men and women. Her body convulsed as she let out her sorrows, feeling helpless like a child.

Through the yells of the room Ginny only hear on thing, something that would ring through her ears forever, never to be forgotten. It was when Tom was hit by the killing curse. The spell was lifted and she rushed to his side, checking for a pulse.

Her cloak slipped off, exposing her to the fight yet she didn't care. She was puzzled by her actions yet for some reason she continued to perform CPR. He had a heart beat, very faint, but still enough to keep him alive. When she felt his chest rise and fall she smiled.

Backing away to give him more room she covered herself once again and returned to her seat on the stairs.

Tom, not understanding how he had been resuscitated called off the fight.

"Get out!" He yelled.

On his command all the death eaters left, leaving him and the order, with a hidden Ginny alone. Spinning around Tom picked up Ginny and left for his mansion in a hurry.

As the two landed in their room Tom uncovered her to expose her face with rivulets of tears cascading down. Trying to calm her, he put her on the bed and ran his hand through her silky red hair. Her sobs soon became quiet and the tears stopped.

Tom hated to admit it but he hated seeing her in her current condition. Feeling a pang of guilt he left his room to talk with his death eaters. He was curious which one had saved his life. He summoned them all by rubbing his right hand on his left shoulder.

Each one arrived with a loud 'pop' and began to circle him like usual. There were gaps in the circle, showing those who had died or were left behind. One third of his loyal followers hadn't come back.

"Who saved me tonight?" He asked.

Each deatheater looked around the room to see who had saved their lord but none admitted to it. Knowing it had to be one of them he asked again who had come to his aid.

"It must have been one of you."

One man stepped forward and Tom walked over to him.

"This man has done what all of you should have. He saved me. Because of this I will make you my most faithful." Tom slightly smiled at the man in front of him and gave a satisfactory nod.

"My Lord, it wasn't me…but I saw who had saved you." The death eater paused as if remembering the event.

"She was gorgeous. The reddest hair I had ever seen. Pale and thin, she looked as if under an invisibility cloak but it seemed to have slipped."

When the man stopped Tom prodded him on, thinking that he must have been mistaken.

"Are you sure she was saving me?"

"Yes, My Lord. She was giving you CPR. Once you started breathing again she pulled the cloak over her and left. I tried to hear where she went but with all the noise I couldn't hear."

Not waiting to get a full report on who was killed and who they killed, Tom jogged to the door, heading out to his rooms. Over his shoulder he said, "Meetings over."

He got to the door leading into his room and paused. Pushing his ear to the door he heard crying.

Not wanting her to suffer anymore he quietly opened the door and cast a spell to make her sleep without dreams for eight hours. Her body immediately became lip, lightly landing on the bed. Coming closer he covered her and went to change into a cleaner outfit. Arriving back at the bed he heard her snores and smiled. She may not like him, but she didn't let him die during the battle at Grimmauld place. She saved him when she could have let him die. Ginny could have saved those she loved; yet she chose him.

With that last thought, Tom fell asleep.


	15. Sad Melody

Chapter Fifteen – Sad Melody

Ginny locked herself in the bathroom that was attached to their room; craving privacy so she could cry out all the pain she had inside. Tom had woken up to loud sobs coming from the locked door. He pleaded with his wife to come out but her being the suborn person she was ignored him after yelling a very long list of profanities. Whenever he came back into the room he could hear her voice quietly singing a muggle song, something that her father liked to listen to.

Ginny sang the sad song called "Wake Me Up When September Ends" to herself, hoping the pain would lessen.

"**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends"**

The song gave Tom the creeps, its words so sad and desperate. He understood why Ginny was hurting but there was nothing he could do. Being the Dark Lord had standards, ones that he had to uphold. How would it look if he let the Order live peacefully and gain power to destroy him when he could kill them first?

Excepting that she needed time to get over it Tom left her to her singing and took a walk, where he pondered his wife. He still couldn't understand why she had saved him. He was almost dead for a part of his soul was shattered; yet she protected him, even after he killed her brother. It all made no sense.

Deciding not to dwell on it Tom walked by the tree Harry lay sleeping at. Not paying attention to his surroundings Tom passed Harry without seeing him. Harry on the other hand was awoken by the crunching of leaves and opened his eyes to see Tom briskly walk by him. Suppressing a gasp Harry watched as his enemy walked away without seeing him.

Thanking who ever it was that was watching out for him, Harry slowly got up and put his broom over his shoulder. The walk would help him wake up and give him time to plan his rescue mission.

After twenty minutes of walking Harry saw the castle come into view. With a plan in mind Harry mounted his broom and swiftly rose up above the trees. From there he surveyed the castle for guards and entrances. It seemed as though one guard was watching the main entrance, making his way into the castle easier then he thought. Grabbing a clear, water like fabric from his back pocket, Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak and completely covered himself.

Flying close to the ground Harry made his way to the guard on duty, to find the man passed out with a large firewhiskey bottle empty in his hand. With a large smile on his face he opened the creaky door slowly. Once big enough to squeeze through Harry went in.

Wondering where to look first Harry aimlessly wandered down halls, looking for signs of Ginny. After a long search with no results Harry found himself once again in the main hall where he started.

Letting out a large sigh Harry stood there wondering what to do next. That was when he heard voices beyond the door, yelling.

"How dare you fall asleep on the job! And drinking none the less!"

"I'm so sorry My Lord, it won't happen again." The man said in a quivering voice.

"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"You said that last time. For your incompetence…"

Harry was unable to hear the ending of the sentence but it must have been horrible because the man began to plead.

"Anything but that! Have mercy!"

"I have no mercy. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry stood still as he waited to see what happened next. He hadn't expected Voldemort to speed walk into the castle and mutter to himself, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Thinking that Voldemort might be on his way to see Ginny Harry trailed behind at a safe distance. Voldemort walked for a long time, going down hallways and secret passages that Harry barely got through. Finally the young Voldemort stopped next to a painting of a red haired angle. Leaning in he whispered "Ginny".

Momentarily shocked Harry ran into the room right as the door closed. He went to move to a corner but found his cloak to be stuck in the door. Feeling hopeless Harry tugged on the damn thing and tried to get it free, but no matter what he did the cloak remained where it was.

While Harry struggled to undo the mess he was in, Tom ventured a try at getting Ginny to leave the bathroom, as it was night and she hadn't eaten all day.

"Gin, you still in there?"

"Yeah." Ginny said in a coarse voice.

"Come on out, we'll have a nice dinner."

"I don't want to Tom."

"You haven't eaten all day! Now if you don't come out on your own free will I will be forced to break the door down."

Giggles were heard from behind the locked door. Tom, not believing his ears pushed himself against the door to hear better.

The door swung open making Tom land on top of his unsuspecting wife.

"What the…" Tom said while falling.

The two landed in a heap of bodies. Tom looked down at the woman below him and smiled. Ginny stared at Tom for a few seconds before turning away from his powerful stare.

"God your beautiful." Tom said gently into Ginny's ear. The tickling sensation caught her off guard and she snapped her head to look at him. Taking the opportunity Tom let his lips land on his wife's succulent ones. The innocent kiss became powerful and hungry. Tongues battled for control, hands wandered over the others body, and moans and groans came from the two.

"Tom!" Ginny moaned.

Tom felt his body become warm when she said his name and noticing things were right he picked Ginny up and lightly tossed her on his big bed. Ginny giggled as she fell. Looking through lustful eyes Ginny watched Tom climb onto their bed.

Harry watched horrified as he saw his best friends sister make moves on her husband, the Dark Lord. He became more desperate to get away when Ginny's moans became more frequent. With a finally tug the cloak came free from its containment. Knowing he couldn't leave now, Harry walked into the bathroom and shut the door, then cast a spell on it to block all sounds.

"That is something I don't want to see." He said while rubbing his tired eyes. "I hope this isn't a long night."


	16. A Lot Of Different Feelings

Chapter Sixteen – A Lot of Different Feelings

Ginny felt filled with bliss as her sexy husband touched and kissed her in all the right spots. His hands wandered over her generous curves, making Ginny melt. This was what Ginny needed, someone to make her feel loved and appreciated, even if the man helping her had been the one who created the horrid situation.

Filled with need Ginny whispered Toms name, pleading for him to take her.

"Tom." She quietly said, "Please."

"Please what?" Tom teased.

Letting out a deep moan Ginny pulled Tom into a searing kiss while furiously grinding her hips against his.

"Take me Tom." She said, throwing her head back while wrapping her lean legs around his waist.

Ripping off his shirt, Tom told her, "Say my name."

"Tom."

Taking off his pants and shoes Tom made her repeat it.

"Gods Tom, please hurry." The urgency in her voice made Tom remove her clothing quickly, knowing that she needed him as much as her needed her.

When the two were finally naked Ginny arched her back exposing her breasts to her husband who willingly took them in his hands and lovingly caressed them.

"Tom!" Ginny yelled, gripping onto the beds sheets.

Not being able to withhold any longer Tom entered her in one large thrust. Her watched as Ginny withered in ecstasy below him. His rhythm was fast, pushing in deeper with every thrust. He stroked her clitoris as she kissed his chest, neck and mouth.

Ginny let herself be enwrapped in the feeling of lust and let Tom play with her however he wanted, showing her likes and dislikes by the loudness and consistency of her moans.

He began to beat in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. His breath came in short spurts as his sweat ran down his flushed body. Ginny loved Tom's authority and control but wanted some for herself.

Putting her hands on his shoulders she slowed him down, causing Tom to look concerned.

"I want on top." She said huskily.

Rolling over Ginny was on top and began to roll her hips and bounce, causing Tom to moan very loudly. He pushed his hips up to hers, wanting and needing more. Ginny acted like a cowgirl, riding her horse. Her speed increased as Tom came closer to releasing.

"Ginny!" Tom yelled while he came, causing Ginny to have an orgasm.

Ginny leaned forwards and rolled off of Tom. Both panting, Tom ran his long fingers through Ginny's red locks. Snuggling closer to him, Ginny feel into a deep sleep. Tom, from all of the excitement, fell asleep shortly after her.

Some time later Ginny awoke to see Tom had wrapped his arms and legs around her slim figure. Untangling herself she quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, hoping to take a long bath.

Completely naked Ginny walked into the bathroom and found to her astonishment Harry Potter sitting on their toilet.

"Harry!" Ginny loudly yelled. Both people stared at each other, Ginny surprised because Harry was in her bathroom and Harry because Ginny was naked.

"Um, Ginny, you might want to wrap this around yourself." Harry said, indicating a white towel.

Looking down Ginny covered herself with her hands, turning beat red.

Timidly, she asked, "Can you hand it to me?"

"Of course."

Tossing the towel over to her she wrapped herself up and sat on the tub.

Clearing his throat, Harry tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ginny?" When she didn't look up, Harry walked over to her and pulled her face by the chin up to look him in the eyes. "You have to come with me. I can get you out of here if you leave now."

"I cant." She choked out. "If I try to leave I get magically transported back to Tom."

"But you can't stay here! He has brainwashed you into having sex with him!"

Sputtering Ginny asked, "How did you know we had sex?"

"I followed Voldemort-"

"Tom." Ginny interjected.

"Voldemort." He said with a glare, "Went I got in the door closed on me and my invisibility cloak got stuck. I had to listen to you…well you know."

Blushing a bright red Ginny asked, "How much did you see."

"None thankfully. I escaped into the bathroom before you too," taking a big gulp, "did it."

"Good. But Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

Waiting for Harry to indicate he was listening, she gathered the courage to tell him her secret.

"I don't know why, but I think I am falling in love with Tom."

At Harry's startled look she quickly said, "I know its crazy but something about him feels so…so right."

"You can't be serious. The Dark Lord! You love the Dark Lord!"

"Quiet down Harry, I don't want him to wake up and find you here."

Mumbling something under his breath Harry became silent.

"I don't know if he has me under a spell or potion. Maybe both. Maybe neither. Do you know what it feels like when you and another person whom you really like seem to fit? I am made to be with Tom, that is why he has taken me here. Can't you see!"

"No Ginny. You aren't for Voldemort. He is using you. All you are is a sex toy."

"No, I wont believe it. I cant."

"He has used you before, he is using you know. Please Ginny come with me. Please Gin."

"Oh Harry, I wish I could. But what about –"

"Forget about him. He doesn't really love you. You fell for his trick, didn't you?"

"Your right Harry." She wailed. "I have been trying to forget about my family, my friends. Tom doesn't love me at all. I tried to fight him, I swear! But when you are all alone with deatheaters and the only person who can protect you is the man you hate, you have to make compromises. He would have raped me if I hadn't consummated the marriage that night, so I gave in. I didn't want it to hurt."

Ginny looked down at her bare feet and let the tears trickle down her face. Anger grew inside her as she thought about the man that she was bound to. He had ruined her life, brain washed her! She had to get away, if not for long.

"Do you know how to remove the spells that Tom has on me?" Ginny asked, surprising Harry out of his daydreams.

"You wouldn't happen to know what spells he used would you?"

Shaking her head no Ginny got up and began to pace.

"We need to meet somewhere else. Tom –"

"Stop calling him that." Harry said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Fine. Somewhere Voldemort wont find us. Meet me tomorrow at the edge of the forest by the lake. I'll be there by noon, maybe even bring a lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said, standing up and stretching. "Now help me get out of this room."

"I think T – Voldemort is still asleep. If he isn't I'll distract him somehow."

"Great." Harry whispered while throwing on his invisibility cloak.

Ginny pushed open the door and walked out of the room, making sure Harry was following. The two walked over to the door that Harry had been stuck in hours before. Trying to silence the annoyingly loud door Ginny opened it and let Harry slip through. She stopped to turn around when she heard the bed creak and footsteps coming towards her.

"Gin." Tom said, sleep lacing his words. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to take a walk." Ginny said quickly, making her sound guilty.

Raising an eyebrow Tom looked over her outfit. "In this?"

Slapping her head she cursed herself for the stupid story. "I forgot that I was still in this."

"I'm sure you did. "Come on back to bed. We can have another go if you want."

"No, Mr. Riddle, I don't want another," she sneered, "go."

"Well, Mrs. Riddle. What is it you want?"

"Don't call me that." Ginny snapped.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Yes there is actually. I saved your life tonight after you killed my friends and family, you pretend to love me but don't, and use me as a sex toy!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Those are a lot of accusations. Who said I didn't love you? Huh?"

"I'm not an idiot." Ginny huffed. "I shouldn't have ever let you marry me. I shouldn't have slept with you tonight, after all the things you have put me through." Tears came to her eyes as she went on, "You are the exact opposite of what I want to be bound to. I hate you Tom."

Ginny ran to the door and tried to get out, but Tom caught her wrists and viciously pulled her towards him.

"Don't say things that you will regret." He said in a deadly whisper.

Breaking down Ginny repeatedly yelled, "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

A slap echoed through the room and a thud was shortly heard after it. Tom stared down at his unconscious wife while anger, hate, repulsion, and pain clouded his mind.

"You want to see my true colors Gin, huh? Then I'll show you. I'll show you what hate is!"

And then he scooped her up and marched down to the dungeons where Ginny would feel his wrath.


	17. Flashback

Chapter Seventeen – Flashback

Tom had been pacing the dungeon for four hours, waiting for Ginny to wake up. The whole time he had been in the cold room he had been deciding what horrid things he would subject her to. Thoughts of whips, chains, knives, and spells whirled around in his frantic brain. He had tried to befriend her, to comfort her, but all she did was complain and accuse him of things he wasn't. He had tried to be the husband she wanted but there were some things he wouldn't do. He wouldn't let her run all over him! He wasn't her slave!

With a swift turn Tom looked at the unconscious girl lying on the floor and glared at her. Gods how she infuriated him. It was as if she was sleeping just to piss him off. How he hated her right then. The urge to scream overpowered him and he let all his anger out by viciously punching the wall. Cursing at the pain that shot through his hand Tom pulled out his wand and stopped the bleeding.

Having completed yet another trek around the room Tom became impatient. Not wanting to wait any more Tom mutter a spell under his breath. Out of thin air appeared a bucket of icy water. Chuckling to himself, Tom levitated the bucket towards his wife and waited till it was directly over her head. He saw that Ginny was smiling in her sleep, making him even angrier.

She shouldn't be happy while he suffered. Not giving a damn Tom poured the water onto Ginny who sprung up at contact. Letting out a string of profanities Ginny pulled her clothing away from her body, trying desperately to stay warm and dry.

"What the hell?" Ginny said when she finally noticed her surroundings. The room – if you could call it that – looked like the place where she had been held captive before. The floor was still stained by the blood that had flowed from her head.

Memories flooded her head as she remembered the day. She had been Tom's prisoner, awaiting a marriage she had no desire to be in. With no food and water Ginny had become weak. She watched in her head as she collapsed onto the floor and went into a black world. How she hated this room.

Tears obstructed her vision as she crumbled to the floor. The memories were too much. She clenched her hair and pulled out tiny clumps. Letting out a tiny moan Ginny curled into a fetal position and let out pathetic cries of sorrow. The longer she lay there the more violent she became. Her fists began to beat into the floor around her. Not stopping even when her hands bled, Ginny pounded on the floor while Tom watched from a corner.

He hadn't expected such a weird reaction from waking up in the room. Sure he had hoped for her to remember everything, but her going insane hadn't been in his plans.

Deciding to make his presence known Tom walked over to Ginny and grabber her fist before it hit the hard floor. He tugged on her arm, trying in vain to make her look at him. She angrily pulled her arm away and crawled over to a corner. Pushing back the tears that threatened to fall, Ginny yelled silently at herself for her weakness.

She couldn't help it. The horrors of the room frightened her. She had been abused once here and she guessed that she would be soon again. Pulling herself together Ginny stood up.

Tom on the other hand stayed in a kneeling position watching his wife out of the corner of his eyes. He watched as she whipped away the tears, as she surrounded herself with a stony mask.

The girl before him wasn't the person he remembered. The once fiery woman from before was now a weakling, a sorry excuse for a human. No longer did he see a beautiful, talented, and confident woman with a 'if you mess with me you die' attitude. All he saw was…well, a pathetic creature.

"Your pathetic Weasley." Tom said, sneering.

Ginny whirled around on the spot and yelled back, "God damn it I'm a Riddle now and will be treated like one!"

A little shocked Tom stood still, letting what she had said sink it. When his brain finally understood her statement he laughed.

"So now you are a Riddle, eh?"

"Don't humble yourself. If I hadn't been kidnapped, blackmailed, forced into a marriage, almost raped, and almost killed, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're absolutely right," Tom replied. "I have taken your life and destroyed it…broken you. I have made you into everything you hate. You are weak, bound to the man you hate, your enemy, and you love me."

Gasping Ginny marched up to Tom and poked his chest with her finger.

"I do NOT love you Tom. I hate you, just like you said. I am your enemy…your nemesis. So don't you think for one moment that I love you."

Pushing her back from him Tom began to poke her in the chest, mocking her.

"I don't love you Tom. I am your nemesis, that's why I am married to you and had sex with you tonight. You make me so horny. But I still hate you." Laughing Tom said, "Like you could hate me. You even admitted to me that you saved me earlier today."

"That was before I talked to…"

Realizing her mistake Ginny covered her mouth with both hands and closed her eyes tightly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mumbled to herself.

"Talking to whom?" Tom asked, intrigued.


	18. Narrow Escape

Chapter Eighteen – Narrow Escape

Ginny looked away from Tom and desperately thought of a person she could name, someone who she would be able to talk to that opposed their marriage. Closing her eyes and scrunching up her face she finally thought, Draco.

"Draco Malfoy."

Tom was confused. His follower wouldn't try to break them apart. It didn't seem like something Malfoy junior would do, unless of course he had ulterior motives. Still, it sounded odd and not thinking Ginny trustworthy at the moment he couldn't help but make sure she was telling the truth. Wanting to test if she was lying or not he gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I want you to look me, your husband, in the eyes and tell me what he said."

Taking in a deep breath to gain her more time Ginny slowly exhaled. "Draco told me directly after the wedding that you were using me. He claimed you had slept with another woman the night before, some blonde bimbo with what he thought to be a nice ass and huge breasts." Tom opened his mouth to assure her that Draco was wrong but she went on.

"Draco knows about you and your sexual desires. It appears that this is the seventh different woman you have ever called to your mansion. All of them were the same, blonde, hot, and drunk. When you were done with them you tossed them out and let the other deatheaters have their way with them too. Is that what you will do with me? Use me like…like before when I was in the —"

Ginny closed her eyes trying to shut out the memories. Tom knowing what she was talking about whispered, "The chamber." It had been true Tom had used her to gain a new body. He admitted to controlling her, abusing her when she resisted his will, and almost killing her down in the dungeons. But she had to know he had changed.

Only nodding her head Ginny hung her head and let a tear slip out. Ashamed at her weakness she violently brushed the salty water away before standing up. She shuffled over to a wall and rested her head against it. Thinking it best to keep quiet Ginny waited to see what would happen next.

"Gin." Tom whispered causing Ginny to jump in fright, accidentally smacking him hard across the face. Her eyes widened as she noticed what she had done and began to beg Tom to forgive her.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you. Please, don't hurt me."

"Stop Ginny!" He yelled as she continued to tell him it hadn't been done on purpose. "I know it was an accident. If I had known you would react like that I wouldn't have crept up on you."

Relieved at his words Ginny relaxed. A silence engulfed the two as they both waited for one another to start the conversation. When nothing happened Ginny asked, "Can I leave this room?"

Scratching his chin in mock thought he finally replied, "Today I will make an exception. You are free to go but I shall talk to that Malfoy boy and make sure you were telling the truth."

Walking to the door he unlocked it and began to open it but paused. "I never meant to hurt you. I do love you Ginny Riddle. I know I don't always show it but its so hard not to get upset when my wife accuses me of things I wouldn't ever dream of doing." Turing to face her completely he asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Shocked at the truth that rang through his voice Ginny happily nodded her head yes and went to envelope him in a large bear hug. Tom, unaccustomed to hugs tried to pull away at first but when Ginny clung to him tighter he gave up and returned the hug.

"Lets go back to the room. I'll call up a house elf and have them prepare us a great meal. I need to make up for my horrid actions."

"That sounds great Tom." Ginny said while giggling. "Can we get a massage too?"

"Sure."

"Great, I want the whole package, every type there is. This cell gave me a total body ache."

Tom said, "I don't know every type but I will do my best."

"You want to give me the massage?" Ginny said, eyes bulging.

"Duh," he casually answered. "I cant have other men rubbing their hands all over your body now can I?" He winked.

Blushing Ginny ignored his last comment and tauntingly told tom, "I bet I can make it back to the rooms first."

"No you cant." Tom scuffed.

"Can too!"

"Lets race. The first one there gets to pick the meal."

Without warning Ginny dashed down the halls, calling behind her, "There is no way you can beat me."

Outraged that she cheated Tom sprinted after he while telling her, "No fair."

Ginny internally said, "I won!" when the door to their room came into sight. She sped up only to see Tom in her peripheral vision quickly advancing. Gasping for air he ran past her and touched the door that she had been so close to.

"I win!" He triumphantly yelled. "You know caviar sounds really good right now."

"Yuck!" Ginny complained, not feeling like eating fish eggs. "That's worse then sushi."

Laughing at his wife Tom opened the door and summoned one of him many house elves.

With a pop a small elf called Yagil came into the room. Yagil bowed his head and asked his master what he could do.

"You called master?" He politely said.

"Dinner for two. We want caviar and now."

"Master and Miss shall get it right away."

And with another pop he left the two alone.


	19. Mysterious Visitor

Chapter Nineteen – Mysterious Visitor

That night Ginny went to bed with a goofy smile plastered to her face. Her husband Tom had actually acted decent, dare she even say fun. Looking back at the time the two had shared together; Ginny couldn't ever remember them being happy, as if they were a couple in love. Tom had surprised her with his friendliness and playfulness. She almost fell over when he laughed…when he playfully punched her…and most of all when he truly smiled.

Before she went to sleep Ginny felt that Tom had forgotten about their incident in the dungeons. Perhaps this was her lucky day, maybe Tom was going to forget and forgive.

But Tom had done neither. That night he tossed and turned in his bed for a long twenty minutes before deciding he might as well get up. The hallways were cold and dark, not helping his mood in the least. He fumed inside as he thought about his wife. Ginny was able to get under his skin so easily he believed she did it for fun, but even she should know what boundaries shouldn't be crossed.

Yet against her better judgment she had crossed the thin line twice, once accusing him of adultery and another by lying. The woman he called his wife had been seeing someone else, or so he believed, someone she would trust. Why else would she hate him out of the blue? Nothing seemed to make much sense anymore.

Tom looked up to find himself outside his castle in his largest garden. The smell of all the exotic flowers, such as birds of paradise, hibiscus, ginger, and cymbidium, overpowered his nose. Taking deep breaths Tom felt his anger slowly float away in the harsh wind.

Finally noticing how cold in truly was outside Tom wrapped his arms around himself as he circled the garden, taking time to appreciate every flower. It was as he turned the corner to go back to his warm castle when he heard a sneeze come from behind a large plant. Identifying the sound as human Tom drew his wand and advanced towards the dark figure that sat huddled under the large shrub, hoping to keep warm.

As he stepped on a twig the intruder awoke and quietly stood, most likely in fright, getting ready to flee. Tom, thinking this might be Ginny's friend, didn't want them to escape. As anger and jealousy rose in his body Tom readied himself for a battle; crouched down and pulled his wand from his shoe, removing it with a swift flick. It happened to be then that the moon shone on the figure before Tom. For a brief second Tom was able to see a lightening shaped scar resting on a boy's forehead.

"Potter?" Tom called. Shaking his head Tom closed his eyes to make sure he wasn't delusional. When he reopened them though nothing stood before him, just a big bush. Thinking himself crazy Tom spun around to look for Harry. Not seeing anyone, human or otherwise around, Tom called, "Whose there?"

When he got no reply Tom began to panic.

"It must have been the caviar." Tom muttered. "That or I'm going crazy."

Thinking he must be tired Tom trudged back to his cozy bed and fell onto it, waking Ginny up in the process, causing her to let out a yelp. When she saw Tom's face she calmed down and said, "Tom, don't you ever do that again."

Ignoring her Tom pulled the covers over himself and turned his back to her. Confused, Ginny said, "Did I do something?"

Ginny was unable to hear Toms reply, and therefore asked him again. When he didn't answer Ginny became frustrated and poked his shoulder.

Rolling over Tom pinned her under the bed and looked down at her with a frightening face. As his eyes radiated hate Tom crushed her wrists with his hands. Muffling her sobs Ginny turned away from him and hoped he would stop soon.

Tom grinded out, "I know who you have been talking to."

Gasping Ginny looked at Tom to see if he was indeed telling the truth. Just one look at his face confirmed her fear. He knew.

"How?" She breathed.

"He hide in my garden." Was his blunt reply.

"Tom, please forgive me!" Ginny wailed as Tom applied more pressure to her sore wrists. "I didn't ask for him to come, he found me."

Looking at her face, Tom saw the sincerity in her eyes and eased some of his weight off of her trembling body. The sight of her, so defenseless, gave Tom a momentary glimpse into his past.

_Sitting on his bed he heard his mother fighting with his dad. Knowing that_ _it was going to get worse Tom lightly crossed the hall to go onto the patio. Taking deep, calming breaths Tom waited for his parents to stop their bickering. When the noises from inside subsided Tom believed them to be done; entered the house he went to find his mother, wishing to sooth her._

_But what Tom found made his skin crawl. On the stone floor was his mother, trapped under his father who was mercilessly beating her to a pulp. Her face was covered in blood and bruises. Instinctively Tom went to aid his mother but stopped when his dad locked the door with a flick of his wand. Poor Tom pounded on the door screaming, "Mommy! Stop hurting mommy!"_

_The muffled screams and grunts that passed the barrier between them only made Tom become more persistent. Screaming for help, he flooed his neighbor witches and begged for help. One his older neighbor, Janice Oplicat finally arrived. It was too late. In a pool of blood laid Tom's mother's body. Rivers of tears ran down his face as she was transported to St. Mungo's. That was the last time Tom's father was ever seen. His mother thankfully survived but died only a year later due to a fatal heart attack._

Called back to the present by Ginny's worried voice Tom jumped off her and stood near the bed, shakily running his hands threw his hair. Was he acting like his dad? Had he become a woman beater like his father? Wishing it wasn't so but knowing it was, Tom quickly exited the room, leaving a perplexed Ginny behind on their bed, rubbing her bruised wrists.

--------------------------------------

**Hey all my great readers! I hope you are all enjoying my story. Please feel free to review with criticism, comments, or ideas. Also feel free to read my other two stories.**

**In this chapter I have redone Tom's childhood to give him a reason to try and change his abusive ways. Buy now though, you should have noticed that I am not following all the books perfectly. If you don't like this new revelation I am sorry but I have an idea where this will go so please don't get too upset. All of it will work out later in the story…I promise.**


	20. Positive Changes

Chapter Twenty – Positive Changes

Tom couldn't shake the thoughts that swirled around in his head. Four days had passed since he saw the flashback of his mother being brutally beaten by his unloving father. Tom had been plagued with guilt, knowing his actions had been similar to his fathers. Oh how he wished he could erase the past, start all over again. Life would be so simple if he hadn't had to live through all the horrors his dad had inflicted on him and his mother. But Tom knew that nothing could be done about it, not even a time turner could undo how his father had acted.

And then he had an epiphany; he could make everything up by changing his ways. The circle of violence could be stopped. Sure he would have to refrain from impulses, but he was in love. How could he possibly harm his dear wife, the woman who he had kidnapped and forced into marriage just to be with her?

Sure it sounds twist, even sick, but men in love do crazy things that they wouldn't do other wise.

And yet she feared him and was beginning to hate him. Tom knew he had been the reason why Ginny was afraid of the dark, snakes, and diaries. It was his entire fault; every nightmare she had lived was in some way caused by his actions. This revelation pained him. What he wanted was her to be happy, but most of all to love him.

"So, this is what I must do. I must become the man Ginny would be able to love. No more pain, anger or hatred will ring through my halls!" Tom said aloud, letting his emotions take control. "I must find her. But first there are many things I must do. My wife shall be showered with riches. Everything and anything she desires shall be hers."

Felling a weight lifted from his shoulders Tom called his house elf Yagil. Once he entered Tom began to list off orders. When he was done Yagil reread the list aloud to his master, making sure all orders were correct.

"Sir wants Yagil to do all of se following:

Buy red, white, yellow, and pink roses. Two dozen each color

Spread some rose petals around room, mostly on bed.

Place rest of roses in vases with charm to keep fresh and enhance smell.

Buy diamond necklace to match wedding ring.

Create magnificent feast for Saturday night.

Find romantic music to play while eating dinner in ballroom."

When Tom heard Yagil finish he remained silent, thinking, was he forgetting anything? Yagil on the other hand thought his master displeased and said, "Sir, is something se matter?"

"No, everything sounds perfect. Now get working on it, you don't have much time, only two days, and I want Saturday to be a night she will remember."

Nodding to show his understanding Yagil left only to reappeared inside the kitchen where various house elves were working on preparing that nights dinner. Telling them their master's orders, he left to find the others, making arrangements for the room and ballroom. And lastly he went to Diagon Alley and bought all the things on his master's list.

As all this went on Tom smiled to himself, excited that everything was about to change.


	21. Romantic Night

Chapter Twenty-One – Romantic Night

It had been six long days since Ginny had last spoken to Tom, and she was beginning to worry that she had done something seriously wrong. It seemed so out of character for her husband to shun her completely, but smiling and racing down halls with her seemed insane too. Still, something was bothering him and she was determined to fix things between them. Sure, there marriage had been forced upon her, but she had grown to love the man.

Thinking it best to confront him today, Ginny slipped out of bed and wondered to the bathroom where she turned on the hot water. Taking a warm bath, Ginny dried off and left the foggy room before ventured back to her bedroom. Searching through her closets, she looked for a casual dress. After slipping it on she swished her wand and immediately had her makeup applied and hair pulled into an elegant French twist.

Once satisfied with her appearance, Ginny moved towards Tom's private study. As she came closer, Ginny tried to think of lines to open the conversation.

'So Tom, why won't you talk to me anymore?' 'I noticed you have given me the cold shoulder for six days and demand to know why!' 'Tom, please help me fix whatever we are in.' 'What is the matter with you lately?' 'Do you hate me?' 'We need to talk about your attitude.'

Pausing at the door to his office, Ginny took a deep breath and cleared her throat, trusting that the right words would come to her.

Knocking once before entering, Ginny pushed the heavy doors open and let herself in. Marching over to his desk she took in the look of surprise that colored his face. Waiting for him to say something, Ginny silently stood before him. When nothing happened she blurted out, "Tom, what is going on? You haven't uttered a word to me in days…six days! I don't understand, what has changed between us? Please, let me help us become what we use to be."

Silence enclosed the two as Tom looked at the woman standing across form him. Rising to his feet, Tom pushed back his chair and smoothed down his pants as he straightened his back. Once up, Tom circled his desk, stopping inches from Ginny's body. Leaning in slightly he whispered, "I know that things have been stressful between us the last week, but I swear it is all over." Giving her gentle kiss he continued.

"Tonight, the ballroom at seven. Meet me there in your fanciest dancing dress."

With that he went back to his plush seat and sat down. When Ginny openly stared at him, he said, "You will understand later. For now though, I must finish some work."

Showing no signs of leaving, Tom sighed.

"Come on, leave."

Looking frustrated, Ginny turned around and went back to her room to pick out an outfit for later that night, thinking, what is going to happen next?

Before she knew it, the time to meet Tom in the ballroom was approaching fast. Disappearing to her destination, Ginny tightly shut her eyes, waiting for the spinning and nausea to subside. When the room stopped spinning, Ginny cautiously opened her eyes to a sight like none other.

The ballroom was bathed in a romantic light that came from thousands of candles, both floating in the air and placed around the room. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed a table set for two in the middle of the dance floor, with one red rose sitting elegantly in a crystal vase. Letting out a delighted gasp, Ginny admireringly walked around the room, taking in the beautiful carvings, painting, and sculptures. There was one thing that they all had in common, something that both shocked and slightly scared her.

She was in all of them.

Some tasteful nudes, wedding pictures, one of her in a summer dress, and many up close photos of her face, each with different expressions, looked at her from around the floor. One picture in particular grabbed Ginny's attention most. The subject was of Tom and her as they had been when they first made love. Both were lip locked in a passionate kiss, his hands on her waist while hers on his back. Her hair just happened to shield her breasts from view, but the rest of her pale skin was easy to see. Tom was fully naked but had turned away from the viewer; his firm buttocks out for all to see. But it wasn't the nudity that had taken Ginny's breath away; it was the obvious love the two shared. It wasn't all about lust, that much was easy to see. No one could fake what the two showed in the scene, that was for sure.

Tom silently entered the room to see Ginny had already arrived. Even though it wasn't part of his plan, he found that it worked to his advantage. Sneaking up on her he let his hand run down her back lightly. Feeling her shiver, Tom leaned in and kissed her neck, planning to leave his mark. He was very pleased when Ginny didn't resist, but moved her head to the side to allow him more access. He could have lived in that moment for the rest of his life if it was remotely possible, yet he had to pull himself back into reality. He wasn't here to sleep with her, but to gain back her trust.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Tom said in a deep, husky voice.

Turning around slowly, Ginny glanced at Tom and found that he wasn't only gorgeous, but breathtaking. His black hair sexily feel into his eyes which shown brightly in the room. His easy smile showed off his perfect teeth and part of the personality he hid so well.

"Tom," was all she could utter.

But it was enough for him. No, her being her was enough.

With a snap of his fingers, an elegant slow song floated around the room, apparently coming from nowhere. Allowing herself to be lead onto the dance floor, Ginny and Tom wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music. Resting her head on his shoulder immediately relaxed Ginny who soon was in a peaceful state that she hadn't experienced in years.

Tom couldn't help but notice a sent wafting from his dance partner and asked, "What is that delicious smell?"

"Cotton candy," Ginny muttered. Then deciding she wished to discuss the topic more she pulled slightly back and said, "It's a muggle flavor. Isn't it great? I would eat it if I could!" Childishly giggling, Ginny smiled at Tom before moving from his grasp.

"I sure am hungry. I think we should use that table and eat something delicious."

"How could I have been so rude? Please come, sit down."

Taking her hand, the two walked over to the table where Tom pulled out her chair and helped her sit. Once Ginny was comfortable he went to the other side and sat too. As soon as both were sitting, a menu zoomed into the room and hovered above the couple.

Out of the center a mouth appeared and began to recite their dinner options.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Riddle. Tonight I will inform you about the wonderful dinners we have for you tonight. We have the finest lobsters that are very delicate and full of taste. It comes with a baked potato and a salad."

We also have a prim rib with the soup of the day, which happens to be noodles with carrots and peas. With that you get a basket of fresh bread and salad."

And our last item on the menu tonight is the chicken cordon blue. It will be lightly seasoned with pepper and comes with seasoned fries, potatoes with gravy, and your choice of salad or bread."

So what can I get you Mrs.?"

"It all sounds amazing, but I will go with the prim rib. I couldn't ever pass up such a fine cut of meat."

"Excellent choice madam. And what would you like Sir?"

"You've given me too many choices, you know I cannot pick when confronted with a variety of my favorite meals." Thinking hard about his choices Tom finally decided on the lobster. "It's been a long time since I've had lobster, and I trust your word that I will be given the best."

"Yes Sir, we only serve the best of the best. Now may I entice you to champagne?"

"Of course you can." Ginny said, "We will take a bottle of your best champagne."

"You have great taste Mrs. I will be back with your salads and bread soon. Please feel free to do as you wish until then."

Then the magical menu shredded into pieces, was engulfed in flames and began to shoot firecrackers shaped as hearts, doves, and kisses around the room. Without a care in mind, Ginny leaned into Tom and kissed him deeply. Resting her head back on his shoulder, Tom ran his fingers through her firey locks. Caught in the moment Tom kissed Ginny's head and sincerely said, "I love you Ginny."


	22. Drunk

Chapter Twenty-Two – Drunk

Shocked That Tom had confessed his love for her, Ginny pulled back to look at him. Afraid she had heard wrong she said, "Say that again."

"I love you Ginny." Tom looked at Ginny and took her wrists lovingly into his hands, then pulled her slim body towards him, their faces close to one another's. Tom felt Ginny's warm breath fan across his neck and felt an indescribable sensation coarse through his body. Was this what love felt like? Tom had never felt love before and prayed that he was at the moment.

"You don't have to say you love me yet. I know that I broke your trust and have treated you like filth…"

Ginny interjecting cut off Tom by saying, "Tom, please, don't talk, not know."

And from there the two eat dinner and danced the night away. It wasn't until one that the couple arrived back in their bedroom, both tipsy from the wine. As Ginny entered the room, she clumsily tripped only to be caught by Tom. Giggling she struggled back onto her own feet, before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Pulling her body tightly against his, Ginny stood on her tiptoes and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Feeling confidant, Ginny pushed her tongue past Tom's lips and tasted every corner of his delicious mouth. A constant smile was plastered to Ginny's face because of the reaction she was getting from Tom. His moans turned her on, causing her to gasp from delight and need.

Noticing this, Tom, while still kissing Ginny, walked the two over to their bed and pushed her back. The two landed on the soft bed, Ginny below Tom. As his erection grew, Tom explored every curve and dip Ginny's body possessed. Slipping the straps off her shoulders, Tom helped her out of her dress. Next off was her bra, which was flung across the room and landed on a pile of books.

Ginny smiled when Tom took her breast in his mouth. Feeling a warmth form in her stomach and sped throughout her body, Ginny arched her back. Running her hands down his chest, Ginny smoothly pulled off Toms jacket, along with his shirt. She then struggled with his belt when Tom moved to her other breast, leaving her nipple hard and peaked.

Within minutes, both were naked. Tom laid under Ginny as she kissed and caressed him, making him desperate to release. As she went lower and lower, Tom bucked his hips when her mouth took in his manhood. Her tongue expertly ran across his penis, stopping to occasionally suck. Feeling himself on the edge of an orgasm, Tom yelled, "Ginny!"

Helping him along, Ginny rubbed her hands across his balls, lightly stimulating them. That was all it took for Tom to release his cum into Ginny's waiting mouth. Happily swallowing it, Ginny came up to Tom and kissed him, letting him taste himself.

Tom then repaid the favor by flipping Ginny onto her back and moving down to her nether region. His finger slipped into her and began to thrust in and out as his mouth licked and sucked on her clitoris. Adding another finger, and then another, Tom felt Ginny begin to tighten around his fingers. Picking up his pace, Tom added one more finger before her body shuddered, tightened, and relaxed. Panting, Ginny pulled Tom back to her and kissed him once more before asking him to enter her.

"Tom," she whispered. "Please, I need to feel you inside me."

Tom shook his head no. "I cant Ginny, you are drunk. I shouldn't have even done what we just did."

"Tom. Don't do this to me. I'm not drunk, I know what I want."

"No. You will thank me tomorrow."

Feeling betrayed Ginny stood up and looked down at Tom with fire I her eyes. "How dare you!"

And before Tom could calm her down she left the room, seemingly forgetting about her nudity. Letting her cool down, Tom tried to fall asleep, knowing that he had done the right thing. He didn't break her trust, and she would know that in the morning. If he had slept with her, she would never trust him again, thinking that he took advantage of her.

Thinking it best to put on some boxers, he jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he returned he got back in bed and fell asleep.

But while Tom slept, Ginny roamed the corridors and came across something that made her heart skip a beat and sent chills down her spine.


	23. Tears Fall

Chapter Twenty-Three – Tears Fall

Ginny angrily walked down the corridors to where she could only hope the indoor hot tub resided. She really needed to relax after her fight with Tom. It made no sense, he was all over her then, POW, he wanted to stop because he didn't want to 'use' her when she was drunk.

Ginny scoffed. "Drunk am I? If I was drunk, would I be walking around naked in the Dark Lord's castle?" Thinking about what she just said, Ginny mumbled, "Fine, I may be drunk, but who cares?"

Up ahead a golden door shined brightly in the night. Knowing that this room led to the hot tub, Ginny picked up her pace and let a smile grace her lips. Pulling open the door quietly, she peaked inside to make sure the room was empty. When she was sure no one was inside, Ginny fully opened the door and went to the hot tub. Letting the warm water fill up the tub, Ginny slowly lowered her now cold body.

Almost immediately the tension in her neck and back disappeared into the bubbly water surrounding her. Taking a sponge, Ginny scrubbed down her body, then washed her hair. When completely finish she turned off the jets and climbed out. Looking for a towel to dry off with, Ginny made her way towards the closet, only to stop when she heard someone breathing loudly behind the door.

Fear building inside her, Ginny grabbed her wand, which she for some reason had left in the room last night, and crept towards the closed door. Hands shaking, Ginny opened the door and pointed her wand at the intruder, only to find a pool of blood gathering on the floor. Confused, Ginny looked around for the injured person, only to look up and see a person hanging from a rope with a large stab wound in their chest.

Screaming loudly Ginny fled the room and ran back to her room to wake up Tom. After explaining the situation the two rushed back to the closet to find the man dead.

Tom told Ginny, "Why don't you wait out in the next room, you have seen too much already." Thinking he had the right idea, Ginny shuffled from the room in a daze.

Tom then entered the closet and examined the body, trying to see who it was. He let out a gasp as he finally recognized the brutally beating person. He couldn't believe that the person before him was dead, deceased, living in another world, resting in peace. 'Scratch that last one,' Tom thought to himself. 'This person is in anything but peace.'

The dead man before Tom had been a dedicated leader, a man of power, feared by many, respected by all. Lucius Malfoy's dead body was no more then a corpse, a body of bones, blood, and organs.

"Draco will be shattered…and Narcissa. Who could have done this?"

Cutting the rope, Tom gently guided the body down to the floor and covered it with towels. Feeling anger build inside his already tired body, Tom called his followers to have a surprise meeting.

Back at Hogwarts, the trio, along with Dumbledore, gathered around in the Gryffindor common room. All present had their attention fixed on Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked. "We have been so worried about you! No note, telling no one…what where you thinking?"

"I was in Walla Walla. I found Ginny and got a chance to talk with her. She is fine; Voldemort has surprisingly been decent to her. She is healthy and had no physical aliments, but…"

As Harry trailed off Ron began to panic. Obviously Harry didn't want to tell them something, and Ron had to know what it was. His sister had been missing for months and no indication about her ware bouts or her safely had been given to him. Not being able to take the silence Ron prodded, "What, Harry?"

Gulping Harry sadly looked at his friends and mentor and said, "She is married to him."

"What!" Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore said at the same time.

"What do you mean? She is legally married, bonded?"

"Yes, I told you about the dream where they…bonded, but I didn't know it was because of marriage purposes. It is legal, Ginny told me so."

"Married." Ron stuttered. "She is married. To he-who-must-not-be-named! Oh God."

Ron stood up abruptly and kicked the sofa behind him. His face changed to a shade of red that resembled a tomato, making the others present worried about his reaction. Clenching his fist, Ron punched a pillow on the sofa that he had just kicked over, and over, and over again, till he was too tired to go on.

"I am so sorry Ron." The headmaster said, placing a loving hand on Ron's shaking shoulders. "I know things seem like they can get no worse, but I reassure you, we will rescue Ginny and bring her back to Hogwarts, where she belongs. I promise, and believe me, you have my word."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, but Harry cleared his throat. Everyone turned their heads back to him to see what else he had to say.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but Ginny seems to love him." Wetting his lips he went on. "She was confused when we talked. She called him Tom, since he is back into his younger body, and kept telling me that she couldn't leave. She has been brainwashed into thinking they are in love. I did get through to her and convinced he it wasn't true, but I have a feeling he has undone the progress I made."

"No. No bloody way in hell is she in love with him! She is obviously been brainwashed by the monster, we have to save her immediately! He already stole her innocence, what else he has done, I don't want to know." Ron yelled, letting his anger out on the rest.

Hermione wiped away the tears that ran down her face and pulled herself together for the sake of Ron, who needed comfort and a steady friend to lean on. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she shakily stood up and enclosed Ron in a large bear hug. Whispering comforting nonsense into his ears, Hermione felt his body shake as the tears left his eyes and feel onto her shoulder. Feeling arms wrap around her and Ron, Hermione look up to see Harry sharing in their grief and shock.

As the teens comforted each other, Dumbledore left to plan on what steps where needed in Ginny's rescue.

That night, many grieved for the losses their lives were full of. Deatheaters gathered around the body of Lucius as he was lowered into a casket and then to the fire. At the castle, Lucius was cremated and later scattered around Voldemort's castle, a place where he had faithfully served his lord, and the pureblood wizarding world.


	24. Letter From A Murderer

Chapter Twenty-Four – Letter From A Murderer

A week later, another body was found. The woman was hung and stabbed, identical to Lucius's death. There were many similar aspects to both murders; both persons were high ranked deatheaters. The motive was apparent, someone wanted to move up, but was being held back by those who possessed more power.

It had been Tom who walked into the scene of the crime, and the pictures of what he saw still run through his head as if he was seeing it for the first time.

_It was late at night and Tom was craving chocolate peanut butter ice cream, his favorite flavor of all time. Deciding to let Ginny sleep, he had crept out of bed silently and swiftly made his way to his destination. When he entered the kitchen, an eerie silence greeted him. The sound of footsteps alerted him that another person was present. Calling out to see who it was, he was answered by a house elf._

_"Sir." It squeaked. "Sir, 'ome with me. A murder dis way. Must 'ome now!"_

_Tom followed the elf to the back of the kitchen and towards the large freezer that held the bulk frozen foods. Wincing at the cold that chilled Tom, he cautiously peered around the door. He let out a small yelp as he came face to face with a dead woman, hanging right behind the door. Her lips where a pale blue, her fingers turning shades of purple, and her body iced over._

_Right away Tom recognized who the newest victim was, and was sad to say the least. Bellatrix Lestrange had been one of his loyalist servants. Sure she had most likely gone mad in Azkaban, but loyal she had remained. Bellatrix had always loved the savage skills of torturing…he was going to miss her._

_"Call in the deatheaters now!" Tom ordered the house elf. With a snap it disappeared and was replaced by a group of women and men dressed in black. Tom remained silent until his followers began to move restlessly. Tom was at the moment blocking the view of Bellatrix's body, and stepped to the side to allow the others to see._

_Gasps echoed around the chilly room, but what else could you expect? Bringing order back Tom said, "It seems our murderer has struck again. I hate to have to do this to you, but I will be administrating vertaserum. Each one of you must drink it before me and answer my simple question of if you did it or not."_

So now, Tom sat in his office, waiting for his servant Severus to finish concocting the potion. Each bottle was to be named and waiting for Tom within the next five hours. He was hoping that his intuition would be wrong, and that the killer wouldn't be one of his own.

Meanwhile, Ginny sat in her room munching on some cookies that one of the house elves, Minim, had freshly baked. Ginny hated to admit weakness, but these murders were spooking her. She found herself always eating snacks when alone in a room. It seemed that paranoia had set in, and Ginny was its newest victim.

Letting out a loud gasp, Ginny jumped at the noise coming from the window. Her hand found its way to her chest as she tried to calm it down, telling herself that the owl on the windowsill had been the maker of the noise. Throwing open the window, Ginny let the owl in, which happily flew to the head of her bed. Conjuring some treats, Ginny watched the bird as it ate. As the owl feed, Ginny read the mysterious letter.

**Dear Mrs. Riddle.**

**I am the murderer of the two deatheaters and wish to inform you that you need not fear for your life, for I am a friend. You have known me for many years, and even though I am your superior, we still learned to work alongside each other.**

**I have cast a spell on this piece of parchment, telling me when you have received it. Once you are done with this letter it will blow up, so read carefully and remember what I have said.**

**Good luck, Ginny.**

And, true to its word, the letter was engulfed in flames and soon blew away in the wind that slipped through the open window. Ginny had no clue who the murderer was from their letter, but hoped that what they had said was true, and that she was safe. Knowing Tom would have to hear about this, Ginny took the owl to the window, and watched it fly away. Once it had disappeared from her sight, she closed the window and went on her way to find Tom.

She was walking down the halls when she stopped. Her conscious started to kick in, and told her that perhaps for the time being, Tom shouldn't know…for his protection of course.

'Yes, he shouldn't be troubled any more.' Ginny thought. 'If and when another deatheater is killed, I will confront him immediately, but until then…'

Having decided to keep the letter a secret, Ginny went back to her room, and continued to eat the cookies.


	25. Rescued

Chapter Twenty-Five – Rescued

"Step forward Mr. Glatis and drink from the vial in front of me." Tom waited as the man pushed his way to the front of the deatheaters and then towards his master. Taking the beaker filled with a clear and tasteless potion, Glatis swallowed it and felt the claming effect begin to set in.

"Did you kill Lucius Malfoy?"

"No." Glatis replied.

"Did you kill Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No."

"Did you in any way help the killer kill either of my followers?"

"No."

"Do you know who the killer is?"

With a pause Glatis replied, "No."

"Why did you pause before you answered the last question?"

"I don't know my Lord."

"Very good. Go to your room and sleep off the potion."

"Yes, my Lord."

Without a glance back Glatis left the room to wander down the halls towards his bedroom. Tom was becoming frustrated. After interrogating eighteen of his men, he still had no culprit. Knowing that only twenty-one men where left, he continued to call names.

"Mrs. Nue."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fequip."

Finally the last person in the room besides Tom himself was Snape. Calling him forward he question him.

"Snape, did you participate in the murder of Lucius or Bellatrix?"

"No Sir, I didn't."

"Have you any clue who could be responsible?"

Shaking his head no Tom asked him one last question, something that he failed to ask the others. "Snape, do you think Ginny loves me?"

Silence filled the room as Severus stood in front of Tom. After a while he opened his mouth to answer, "She is learning to love you, but isn't in love with you as of yet."

"Thank you Snape, you may return to your rooms."

Letting out a sigh of relief Tom grabbed his broomstick and flew out onto the grounds. Flying circles around his castle helped him clear his mind and for the first time in weeks, think about his life. Even with death and unfaithfulness, Tom was unable to keep his wife out of his head. It was as if she had partially implanted her spirit in him. Hovering over the lake near the kitchens, Tom looked down at the glassy water that held mystical animals beneath its smooth surface.

A noise interrupted Tom's peace and had his eyes scan the surrounding area. In a distance stood a woman ankle deep in the water. He watched carefully to make sure the person was a friend and not a foe. Slowly moving forward he watched as she went further into the freezing water. Soon the mystery woman had water up to her thin waist.

A pleasant sound floated through the air. Coming closer he discovered that she was humming a song. Letting the music capture his senses he didn't notice a black shape in the water head towards the girl. Without warning a tentacle wrapped around one of her arms and thrusted her into the water. Seeing it all happen Tom jumped from his broom and ran to the waters edge. Looking frantically across the surface, Tom found no evidence she had resurfaced. Taking a deep breath Tom dived into the water and began to look for her.

Suddenly he saw it, a body floating up towards the surface just feet from him. Kicking harder he grabbed the person around the waist and kept them above water. Calling for his broom he gently placed her on it and immediately flew them both back to safety. Once on land he laid her on the ground and checked for a pulse.

She didn't have one.

Next he tried to feel her breathing. She wasn't. Letting his instincts take over Tom began to give CPR to the woman, which he still couldn't name. In the moment he hadn't looked at her face, but known that who she was didn't matter.

And then she began to breath.

Her heart began to beat in a steady rhythm.

Tom watched as the woman sat up and coughed the water out of her lungs out. Gasping for air, Tom moved back to give her more room. Soon her breathing returned to normal and the woman began to stand on shaky legs. Looking overwhelmed, cold, and confused the mystery woman turned around around to find Tom sitting on the ground in soaking wet cloths.

Tom took one look at her face and was shocked at who it was standing before him. Tom couldn't believe that he had just saved Ginny.


	26. Spilling Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Six – Spilling Secrets

"Ginny!" Tom conjured a blanket out of thin air and wrapped it tightly around the shivering woman sitting on the ground. "Ginny, what happened?"

With teary eyes, Ginny peered up at Tom and just looked at him. She seemed to stare through him as he waited for her to calm down and tell him the whole story. Seeing Ginny was still shivering he conjured yet another blanket, making sure it was thicker then the previous one. Giving it to Ginny seemed to bring her back to the present and she started to talk in a shaky voice.

"I couldn't sleep. I had tried to fall asleep but couldn't get it out of my mind."

"It?" Tom asked.

"I kept seeing it and for the life of me couldn't forget. Knowing that I needed to clear my mind I went out to the waters edge to take in the nighttime activities in the forest. From all my walking I had become hot, so I waded ankle deep into the cool water.

"I started to space off and let my mind take me to other places. I imagined my family and friends back home, Hogwarts, the Burrow, and everything that I hadn't seen for ages. The comfort of those places made me absent-mindedly walk farther into the water.

"Then, I was…"

"Pulled under by the octopus."

Nodding her head yes Ginny wrapped the blankets around her even tighter as she relived the trauma she had just been subjected to.

"Hogwarts' lake has a friendly octopus, but this one was not. Its slimy tentacles grabbed me, and before I could take a breath I was underwater. Soon my lungs were begging for air and I struggled with the evil creature. Thank God it finally let go.

"But by then I had lost all consciousness and left the water currents to push me back to the surface."

"It's a good thing that I was here or else you might have…"

"Died," Ginny interjected. "Drowned, then be eaten by the animals that lived in the lake. No one would ever know where I went, how I died, if I was still alive."

"Shhhhh." Tom placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders and directed her attention to his face. "Lets not talk about it any more for tonight. Come, let's go to bed."

Sighing Ginny stood up. "What's the point of lying in bed and thinking about the letter? I wont be…"

"Letter? What letter?"

"Ginny covered her mouth with her hands and guiltily avoided Tom's eyes. Nervously she wetted her lips and tapped her right foot rhythmically on the wet ground.

"There is no letter." Nervously laughing, "I didn't mean letter."

"Ginny. Tell me. If you don't I can read your mind through the link we created after our marriage."

"Link?"

"You must remember, it was how I found out about the Order's hideout."

Mentally slapping herself for her stupidity she mumbled, "How could I forget?"

"So, what's it going to be? You wish to tell me, or make me read your mind?"

"Not here, it could be dangerous. Come with me and I will show it to you."

Ginny made her way to the castle with a curious Tom following her every move, making sure that she was indeed fine. Once the couple reached their rooms Ginny pulled the letter out of her jewelry box. Hesitantly she placed the letter in Tom's waiting hands and watched as he read the message scribbled on the piece of parchment.

"How long have you had this?"

"Only a day." Ginny confessed how she had wanted to show him, but didn't think he needed extra pressure. At her naiveness, Tom exploded.

"How could you not show me this right away. Damn it, this handwriting could lead us to the killer."

"Its my handwriting. It burst into flames when I finished reading it, so I had to rewrite it. Tom, please forgive me!"

"I don't know if I should." Tom paced back and forth for no more then thirty seconds before he stopped and mumbled, "But everyone makes mistakes."

"What did you say, Tom?"

"I said that everyone makes mistakes. Although this was a big mistake I will live and let live." Begging to pace again Tom continued, "I need to look inside your memory to try and see what the handwriting looked like before the letter self-destructed. It wont hurt, and will be over before you can recite my whole name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. That was simple. Now are you done?"

"No."

Settling down on a couch in front of the blazing fire, Ginny closed her eyes and let Tom invade her memories.


	27. Snape

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Snape

"Relax Gin. The tenser you are, the harder it is to see clearly."

Consciously ungripping the arms of the couch, Ginny took deep breaths as she calmed down. Tom then closed his eyes along with Ginny's and let his mind enter and entwine briefly with hers. Images flashed by as he searched for the correct vision. Glimpses of the Weasley's, Hogwarts, the world cup, and the ministry visits flew by, yet Tom didn't allow himself to become distracted. The longer he resided in Ginny's mind, the tenser she became, making it harder to see images clearly.

Finally a piece of paper floated by, headlined with handwriting that wasn't his wife's. Pulling that memory to the front Tom looked for a split second before he gasped and broke contact. Opening his eyes he looked into the startled ones of the woman lying below him. With hard eyes Tom stood up and shoved on his boots. Then, grabbing his cloak he turned to Ginny and said, "Snape."

The words froze Ginny. Her mentor, someone she didn't want to work with, but had to. It all made sense now. Not allowing shock to overtake her, Ginny stood up and rushed to Tom as he prepared to leave.

"What will you do?"

"Kill him." Tom was on his hands and knees looking frantically for something. "My wand is where?"

"On the bathroom sink." Ginny called back to him as he moved around inside the bathroom. "Don't you think killing him is rash?"

"God damn it Ginny. I trusted him after his wavering alliance to me. I let him live before, thinking he was pulling wool over Dumbledore's eyes, but now…now I see that I was the one being hoodwinked."

"Still," Ginny said. "He could have been forced to write it. What if he didn't mean what he said!"

"He looked me straight in the eye and lied to me! Killed two of my best! Can I truly let him get away with that?"

Tom began to run down the halls towards the lake where he planned to apperate. Ginny sprinted to keep up with his swift pace, and continued to yelling reasons not to kill Snape at the raging man. When Tom stopped Ginny bent over and tried to catch her breath as she blurted out, "If you kill him, I will leave you."

Spinning on the spot, Tom looked Ginny in the eye and saw the seriousness. Attempting to stand up tall, Ginny inched over to Tom's side and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you Tom. I don't want to lose you to Dumbledore or Harry's wand. I wont let you go to Azkaban. Please, for my sake, don't go."

Squeezing tighter, Ginny forced her body not to heave with sorrow. She couldn't lose Tom know, not when she had finally allowed herself to fully love him. The feeling of Tom's smooth hands running down her back repeatedly helped Ginny calm down. Pulling back enough to see his face, she stood on the tips of her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Lets go back to the castle." Tom moved himself and Ginny back to the castles doors and let his anger towards Snape stay at bay until later, when he would have his revenge.

Thrashing around in his bed, Harry was awoken by Ron who thought his best friend was having a night terror. Once Harry saw that he was in a safe place, he stopped squirming.

"What was that for mate?" Ron asked, not use to Harry's visions.

"Remember from the meeting we had earlier today, Snape said that people were dying at Voldemort's castle?"

"Don't call him that Harry." Ron shifted uncomfortably as Harry observed him.

"Ron, you are going to have to call him by his name one day."

Smiling Ron looked Harry in the eye and said, "Once he is dead, I will sing his name."

"But you remember, right."

"Yeah, it was odd how Snape just appeared and all."

Harry and Ron both spaced off to remember the events from earlier.

_"We must get Ginny out of there soon. The longer that she is in that confinement with her," shuddering, Professor McGonagall said, "new husband, the worse for ware she becomes."_

_"I understand you concern." Dumbledore waited for the room to return to quite. "Everyone wants to get her out as soon as possible, yet we don't want to rush head first into the situation."_

_"What can we do Albus?" The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick made everyone's heads swivel towards him. Turning back to the man in front of them all they patiently waited for his answer._

_"Harry, you have been there. What did you notice about the ceiling that was unique?"_

_"Mr. Potter has been there! When was this?" Professor Sprout looked at Harry curiously expecting him to answer until Dumbledore did for him._

_"Mr. Potter went rashly by himself to Voldemort's hidden castle. I am upset, yes, but now it might be helpful to us all. So Harry, what did you notice?"_

_"Sorry to disappoint you Sir, yet I had no time to admire my surroundings. I looked only for danger, nothing else."_

_"The ceilings have the strongest window glass made anywhere in the world. Every time a deatheaters meeting is called, all the deatheaters apperate through the windows. If they are closed the person will be transported to the dungeons until otherwise. It is not wise though to do what you are thinking headmaster."_

_Snape's presence was abrupt, causing everyone to turn to the back where Snape stood in the dark corner. Moving closer to the front of the room, he continued, "I hope you aren't planning to invade when all the deatheaters are gathering for a meeting with the Dark Lord. It would be too risky."_

_"If not then, when?"_

_"I don't know Sir. It will be much harder since the recent circumstances at his castle. Attacking soon is more dangerous then ever."_

_Moody's growly voice barked, "What circumstances boy?"_

_"I am far from a boy." Snape flashed an agitated look at the man, and then said, "The deaths. Surly you knew about it now."_

_As the room stayed silent Snape folded his hands behind his back and proudly told all present about the death of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. To say the least, most were surprised. "Guards around the castle will be ten fold. Entering without permission will be near to impossible."_

_"There is always more then one way to enter a building, no matter how secure it may be." Dumbledore ordered everyone to think about a spell, potion, or item that could help them enter and free Ginny Weasley. Off to bed they all went, only to ponder and scheme._

"Harry. What about it?"

"I had a vision Ron. Voldemort was looking through Ginny's memories to find something. It was a letter with a man's handwriting. He pulled out of her mind to quickly for me to read it. For some reason it made him very upset. Then he told Ginny one thing, a name. 'Snape.' He swore he would kill him, said he had lied and killed his best.

"Ron, I think Snape has been killing the deatheaters. Voldemort must have figured out that he isn't evil, he knows everything!"

"Blimy. What should we do?"

"Go find Dumbledore. I need to find my wand before I leave. I will meet you at his office. God, he needs to know what Snape has been up to. I honestly think he doesn't know."

"Hurry up Harry. Grab your wand and make it quick."

Ron left the room to wake up the headmaster as Harry through on some clothing and searched for his wand. Now wasn't the time to be unprotected.


	28. The Death Of People In Love

Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Death Of People In Love

Snape walked down the halls and stopped when footsteps began to fall. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and listened for a voice or some indication of who it was he was about to come in contact with. When he finally heard a voice he smiled. He was hoping that Tom would have been out tonight.

Walking out into the light hallway he stood in the way of his enemy. Hand on hips he waited for Tom to notice him and when he did, he was unsettled by his demeanor. Ginny, who was busy talking to Tom didn't notice they had stopped until she looked up and saw Snape standing there feet away form her.

Looking back at Tom she paused to see his reactions. His hand slowly moved towards his wand and he whipped it out at the same time as Snape. Both men stood on guard and looked one another straight in the eyes. With quick moves both men had yelled a curse and ducked as their opponents spell rushed by their faces. Ginny screamed as she ran for cover.

Watching terrified Ginny saw Snape grab a potion from his back pocket and dip his wand into the substance before pointing his wand at Tom. Feeling a strange fear encompass her body she watched as Tom tried to duck the spell, but was followed by it. Snape just laughed as her husband ran for his life down the hallway.

A loud thud was heard as Tom fell lifelessly to the ground. His body glowed red for a split second before all life was lost. Ginny stood stunned as the tears poured from her widened eyes. She was horrified that her true love, her soul mate was killed so easily before her eyes. Stifling her gasps she forced herself to run, to hide from the man who she had trusted.

Her footsteps weren't light enough though. Snape's delicate ears easily followed her progression towards the grounds and with speed advanced towards her. Sensing his presence she dashed towards the doors and frantically pulled on them, but they remained closed. Kicking the door she screamed in frustration and turned around, hoping another escape route would appear. Snape slowly advanced towards her and laughed.

"I told you my dear that you were safe. Why are you trying to escape Mrs. Weasley?"

"Because you are a murderer. How can I trust you? You just killed the man I love!"

"Love is a strong word. You don't truly love him; you just wished to to help you live in this place. I know what you have been subjected to, know lets leave."

Shaking her head she cried, "No. I won't leave with you, not now, not never!"

Pointing his wand at her Ginny flinched as she grabbed her own wand and yelled "Avada kadavra". Her body fell limp on the stone floor and Snape stood still as he digested what he had witnessed. Ginny Riddle had just taken her own life, taken her own life over coming back to Hogwarts with him. How would he explain this to the Headmaster?

Picking up her body he disappeared to Hogwarts where a group of teachers, Order members, and family waited for their arrival. When they saw Ginny in his arms they panicked and rushed forward to see what was the matter.

The news of her death was crushing to everyone present. Not even the fact that the Dark Lord was dead eased anyone's pain.

Ginny and Tom Riddle both died that cold night in castle where their true love emerged. The taking of Ginny's own life was proof enough that what they had had was real, not something a potion or spell could have created. That night, two great people died.


End file.
